Neighbors : A Family Matter
by Mustbethelabcoat
Summary: Sequel to Neighbors. Bo gets her world turned upside down when she sees a ghost from her past. Doccubus.
1. Chapter 1

**Neighbors: A Family Matter  
**

Lauren

"What's got you so smiley?" Bo is sitting in the bed with my laptop. Our cabin trip has unfortunately come to an end and we are both dressed and ready to take one final stroll around.

This week has been incredible. Bo and I did it all; hiking, fishing, we even took a Kayak across the lake and found a carving stone in the middle of it. With some effort, we carved B + L with a heart around it. I remember the heavy make out session after we snapped a photo of it.

We took a lot of photos, maybe too many, but I just couldn't stop. I wanted to capture every single moment of our first trip together.

Bo pats the spot next to her and smiles that adoring smile she gets. "I was just looking at the photos we took. I was thinking about framing this one and hanging it in our new home?"

I sit down as she wraps her around me so I can lean into her. Bo presses kisses to my neck and chin as I look at the picture. It was the one where we both slipped down a slippery path and got covered from head to toe in thick mud. As soon as we saw how messy we were, Bo clicked the photo as we sat at the bottom of the trail laughing. "I have to agree." I look at her and tease her nose with my own, making her blush. "This might be my favorite one."

Bo pulls me in for a kiss, but a 'ping' from my computer makes her sigh. I open my eyes and look at her questioning, but she explains the look. "That has been going off all week. Why don't you just email them back saying you'll be in soon? They know we're on vacation, right?"

I scoff, irritated with my coworkers. They really have been emailing me all the damn time and as much as I gnome them, they are persistent as Hell. "I swear; I have specifically asked them to not have me involved with Trick's case anymore. I'm sorry that it's interfering with our time together."

Bo holds me tighter, "It's fine, Lo. But I say you just answer it so we can get back to the pictures. I know Kenzi wants to see what we did all week, but I know there are a few we need to hide."

She laughs and now it's my turn to blush. I had to hide the camera from Bo before I went to bed. It seems she has a fascination with sleeping me. As almost every night we went to bed naked, using our body heat to keep us warm. But also because we love how intimate the act of just sleeping completely exposed to one another is. "Yeah, we don't need anyone to see those."

I minimize the photo album and click the link to my email. My eyes go wide as I see the multiple 'emergency' emails from my coworkers. "What the...?" Bo leans next to me as I click them one by one.

My eyes are reading every word, trying to comprehend what all of this means. There seems to be a blood relative of Trick's that's had brain surgery also. And it seems it been recently. "Lauren, I, I don't understand. What does this mean? I thought-" but I close the laptop and stand up, holding her hand as I do.

I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I hate seeing the fear and uncertainty in this strong and brave woman. "Bo, look at me." I wait until I have her undivided attention. "We don't know anything yet. I'm not sure what they found. All it says is that they found similar tumors in an unknown woman. But I promise you, we will get answers. I won't stop until I do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bo

There are so many thoughts running through my head. I can also tell Lauren was distracted as well so we loaded up her jeep and decided to drive home. I hated that we couldn't enjoy our last day, but we wouldn't have enjoyed it. I'd rather keep the vacation untainted from my hateful grandfather, even if it's just the mention of it. "I'm sorry."

Lauren's eyebrows crinkle together, "There is absolutely no reason for you to be sorry, baby. This has been the best vacation I've had in a really long time. So I should be thanking you."

"I love you." I tell her reaching for her hand and holding it to my face. A simple touch has always put such a calming effect on me. She's so comforting and when she gives me that lopsided smile, it chases all of my worries away.

"And I love you. Get some rest. We will be home soon." She knows I won't but it never stops her from caring.

The rest of the drive is quiet. I feel Lauren's eyes on me every so often, but I pretend I don't. I try not to let my anxious and confused feelings get me down, but what exactly does this mean. If they found someone with tumors like Trick, then does that mean there is a name for his illness?

With the many unanswered questions floating around in my head, I do know one answer. And that is that my super smart girlfriend will not stop searching until she finds the answers.

"Let me grab the bags while you go see Kenzi." I look at Lauren, but I catch the sight of our apartment complex. It seems I was so occupied that time flew by.

Lauren hops out of the jeep and comes to open my door, helping me to my feet. "After though, I think I'll make a stop at the hospital to talk to everyone and see exactly what is going on."

I open my mouth to tell her I want to go with her, but she cuts me off with an all-consuming kiss. The force of her mouth on mine causes me to hang on to her for balance as she deepens the kiss and pins me to the car.

After a few moments, she pulls back, breathing heavily, and rests her forehead against my own. "Thank you for coming on this trip with me. It felt amazing getting to know you more and more. I'm the happiest and luckiest woman in the world for you to have said yes to getting a place with me, too. I can't wait to begin a whole new adventure with you."

The sincerity in her eyes tells me all I need to know about her. I was a little disappointed that it was just a house she proposed with instead of marriage, but that just means I can do the grand gesture. To surprise her with a romantic trip or dinner and get down on one knee to present a ring. I want it all with Lauren and nothing will ever make me change my mind. "I can't wait either. Thank you for the getaway, baby. We will get through this, together."

"Together." Lauren shoos me away as she gets our bags. I am excited to see Kenzi. I only sent her a few texts while I was away, but I wanted Lauren and I to be off the grid for a while so we can focus on each other.

When I get to our door, my excitement falters when I hear Trick's voice booming through the walls. I'm about to fly off the handle, thinking he's in mine and Kenzi's home and he is speaking to her like that. But then I hear another man's voice that is muffled. Unable to stand another second of the chaos that is happening in my room. I turn the knob and enter the room.

As soon as Kenzi sees me, she drops a bottle of vodka, smashing it to a million pieces. "Bo Bo? You're home?!"

I'd wish she was excited to see me, but her face looks shocked and remorseful. I notice Trick panicking on my couch, his eyes shifting from me to the unknown stranger sitting in a chair with his back facing me.

"What the Hell is going on here? You shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here, Kenzi." I tell her in a stained voice pointing at my judgmental grandfather. Even after the many months during his recovery, he has never once apologized to Lauren. And I know how much she looked up to him, and especially how much that hurt her.

Kenzi walks across the glass, her boots crunching with every step, "Bo, where is Lauren? I think she needs to be here for this."

"I'm right here, Kenz." Lauren announces as she places my bags near the door. Her eyes are taking in the scene in front of her. I feel her arm pull me closer. Protecting me. "What's going on Kenz? Bo?"

The man in the chair stands up and intervenes, "I think I can explain, Dr. Lewis. After all, it is my tale to tell." The man has salt and pepper hair and has bright white teeth. His smile gets wider and shows a familiar dimple on his cheek. "Don't I get a hug?"

The last thing I saw is my father's face, before everything goes dark. ****

 **AN: Sorry this took so long, had to think this one through. It's just the teaser opening so hang on tight! We will get many answers next chapter. Thanks for being patient and continuing to do so. Next chapter won't be long at all. Thanks for the support! See you guys soon!  
Twitter:thelabcoat13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A family matter CH2  
**

Lauren

I stand there stunned, as I watch Bo collapse to the floor. I wince as her body hits the floor with a thud. "Shit! Quick, get me a pillow!" I curse under my breath, hoping my girlfriend didn't hit her head too hard. Trick is kneeling down next to me and hands me the pillow. His face is a mixture of guilt and sadness as he silently watches me tend to Bo. I place the pillow under her head as I try my best to feel for any contusions.

My mind is trying to focus on Bo's unconscious body, but it keeps drifting off. Bo's father is alive. But here he is, standing in Bo's home. Unable to control my anger I face him. "How could you?"

Jack is caught off guard by my question, but quickly recovers and a smirk graces his lips. He remains silent and it frustrates me to no end. "You just abandoned her, a child, and now you come here...why? To do more damage than you faking your own death?!"

Slamming my eyes shut, I take a ragged breath and try to control my emotions. I shouldn't be yelling at this man. I just need to be the rock that Bo will surely need.

I scoop Bo up, and place her head gently against my shoulder so it doesn't get further agitated. She's already has stitches from her trauma earlier into the year and I rather not add to her medical history. "I'm taking Bo to my place. When I make sure she is ok, then she will come home." I take a step and narrow my eyes at the aging Jack Dennis. "And you better be ready to give her answers..."

Kenzi runs ahead of me and opens the door. "I'm coming with ya, Hotpants. We can handle Bo better together." She turns back to Trick and Jack, pointing her finger between them. "Don't even think about leaving."

When she shuts the door, I tighten my grip on Bo and head across the hall to my place. "When did you find out? And how long?" I ask quietly.

Kenzi fishes the Keyes out of my pocket and unlocks the door. "The day you guys left. Look, I wanted to call, I did. But I've been grilling daddy-o and Trick all week and... Well let's just say it'll be easier to hear it from them."

"Trick knew too? Of course he did." I shake my head in disbelief. "He used to be such an honest man. Always sticking up for me. It's funny how when people grow older, their true colors surface." Just as I lay Bo down on my bed, she begins to stir.

I run to get an ice pack from the freezer and am back just as she opens her eyes. "Hey beautiful. You took quite a spill. How's your head feeling?"

Groaning Bo tries to sit up, but collapses back down. "Damn, I don't think I've collapsed like that since I accidentally turned on Cinemax during elementary school." She chuckles and cups my face. "So much porn, Lo. I was scarred for life after that."

Her humor is a good sign, but I still worry. "I can only imagine, babe." I lean down and gently kiss her forehead.

Bo hums with her eyes closed. "I wish we were still at the cabin. That way I won't have to deal with...all of this." She opens her chocolate eyes that are now filled with tears. "Was that really him?"

I look to Kenzi as she sits on the bed next to Bo. "It was. He's here because-"

"No, he can tell me himself! And he better tell me now. Right now, Kenz!" Bo yells at her best friend. Her whole body is shaking with, what looks like rage, but deep down I know it's just the pain. The pain of having her family killed, but not her father. Wait, does that mean her mother is alive?

"Let me just change into some sweats then we can go get your answers, Bo. I have a feeling it's going to be a long talk."

Bo

I take Lauren's lead and change into some comfy clothes. I opted to wear one of her college sweaters, it hopes that it will relax me during this unexpected revelation with my 'dead' family.

There are so many question running around in my head. But the one that occurs most is why. And I am ready to hear it.

The three of us go back to the apartment and head straight for the couch. Lauren has her arm wrapped securely around my lower back as my own hand is gripping her knee for dear life. Sitting in the chair across from us, is Jack. He has a warm smile, but all it does is infuriate me more.

A loud cough breaks us from our staring contest, as Trick tries to break the ice. "I heard you guys went on a little vacation. Did you guys have fun?"

Before I can answer, Lauren speaks up in her calm and collective Doctor Lewis voice. "Thank you for asking, but I think it's time for answers. Bo hasn't said much about her parents, but from what I do know is that they were both killed." She takes a breath and runs her fingers on my hip in a comforting gesture. "So, I think Bo deserves the right to know what exactly is going on here. Don't you, Mr. Dennis?"

The man that I once knew as my father flashes his extremely white teeth and gives an amusing laugh. "You are more protective of Isabeau than I originally thought. That's very good." He looks at me and gives me a wink. "She is definitely a keeper, child."

"Enough!" I stand up yelling. My outburst seemed to do the trick, since Jack is looking regretful. "I just want to know why. Why pretend to be dead. Why leave me?"

I can feel my heart shattering into pieces. I can see that he is trying to put his thoughts into words, but I'm done being patient. "Why?"

"I was in deep, Bo. I was young and I thought I was invincible." Jack leans forward and buries his face into his hands before abruptly raising his head once more. "But I was wrong."

Lauren leans forward and I feel her body slightly pressed against my cotton sweats. "Who did you work for? I looked up the massacre. Read every news clipping and interview, but it never disclosed their actual name."

I sit back down and curl up against my girlfriend. It doesn't surprise me that she looked into my parent's death. Lauren always has an insatiable curiosity. Whether it be her science, medical mystery, or especially the food I cook for her, she would always speculate. And now I'm happy that we don't have to go into every detail right now.

"They were viscous and cunning, but too smart for their own good." Jack begins, staring off into space. "The Dark McCall's. That's what they called themselves based on their great grandfather Ronnie McCall."

Hearing the mobster's official name sends a shiver through my body. I have to roll my eyes thinking that it feels like when a dementor is around in those Harry Potter movies Lauren forced me to watch. It feels like someone sucked all of the happiness and hope out of this world leaving only despair.

"RJ ran the family business, but he had me handling the books. His 'family' didn't know how many back door deals he made with other rivaling 'families'... But I did." He swallows thickly and rubs his hands together, a nervous tactic he always did. A move of his I will always remember.

Trick decided to speak up, since Jack seemed to be struggling. "Aife called a week before the shootout. She knew something was about to happen and needed to insure you were safe. You were supposed to fly here the following week, but..."

"Somebody turned on you guys." Lauren says as she urged me to sit back down. I end up on her lap and she wipes the fallen tears away from my face.

Jack smiles looking at us. "Someone did. I don't know who exactly, but they must have been a lower level thug to turn their backs on one of their own. And to go to a rival?" He sighs but continues. "As soon as I found out, I went to the police and confessed everything. They offered me and my family protection in exchange for my books."

"But then all Hell broke loose and you and my mother were caught in the middle of it, right? Did the police kill her or did your shady boss?" I ask with a cracking in my voice. The tears are too fast for Lauren but I feel her hold me tight. Looking into her hazel eyes, I notice the tears there too.

Kenzi comes from her drinking spot in the kitchen to interject. "Umm, maybe you should start there, daddy dearest?"

"What else can you possibly tell me? I just want to know who killed my mother?"

"She's still alive, Bo. I'm so sorry I thought..." Jack rushes out quickly his eyes wide, maybe even wider than my own.

"Alive? Really?" A huge weight is lifted of my chest so that I can finally breathe again. My father rushes over and takes ahold of my hands kissing them tenderly. "Of course, sweetheart. I'm so sorry, I should have led with that. But that's actually why I'm here."

"From my first day of joining 'the family' they set up an insurance policy. One I never knew about until recently." Jack stands and goes past Lauren and I until he reaches the booze Kenzi was gulping down. "And I'm afraid that insurance is expiring."

Lauren parts from me and walks towards my father. I'm not sure what she is up to but I see her brilliant mind at work. "They infected them, didn't they? The Dark McCall's traveled all over the world. Surely they could pick up an infection of sorts. Holy shit!" I jump at my girlfriend's exclamation.

Her eyes are narrowed, shooting daggers at my father. I hear what she said, but I'm not sure where it is leading. "Babe?"

Lauren doesn't respond to me, but to my father. And her tone is ice cold when she does. "The tumors. With Trick and I'm assuming the unknown woman is Aife? That's why they are appearing now. A delayed reaction, no matter what age. That's what is happening. These, this, unknown cause is an insurance policy to keep you in the fold. Fuck, no wonder it was undetectable. It was probably something off in South Africa or some other third world country. Without a sample we would never have cured it without surgery."

Kenzi nudges Trick and smirks. "She is totally gonna to kick his ass. And yours."

Jack holds out his hands and backs away from Lauren, no doubt hearing Kenzi's prediction. Who am I kidding, she totally looks that way. "Now hold on there. That's why I'm here. We just took out the tumors in Aife and Trick's awhile back. It seems the infection is taking effect now." His eyes are filled with sorrow as he looks over at me, while Lauren rubs both of her eyes with her palms. She looks so frustrated, but I can't help but smile.

If it wasn't such a serious moment, I'd think Lauren's ramble was adorable. Or how she looks like a kitty when her eyes get a certain sadness in them. But right now is not the time and my mind is frying from all of this information. "Ok, I'm tired so let me get this straight so I can process all of this information. So we are all infected with tumors that are developing now? Me included?"

"Honey, I'm sorry-"

"I'm tired of hearing how sorry you are! No, no more. I need a drink and a shower. And I really need some sleep." I tell him holding up my hand when he tries to approach me. Looking at Lauren, I can see her trying to process it, but I just want to be held. "Leave a number I can reach you by, and then leave. I just can't right now."

It's silent for a minute, but Kenz is more than happy to clear the house out. With a clap of her hands she swiftly pushes both Trick and my undead father out the door, locking the door behind them. Give her a nod and she pulls out a bottle of Lauren's root beer vodka before disappearing into her own room.

Lauren takes the liberty of pouring two shots and sliding one to me. In silence, we toss them back. Playing with the empty glass, I look up at my girlfriend. "Nap?"

She gives me a lopsided smile and comes over to me. Her hands feel warm against my shoulders as they kneed the muscles there. As her thumbs rub circles along my collarbone, making my knees weak.

In one fluid motion she picks me up wedding night style. My gasp turns into a giggle as she does raspberries on my exposed neck as she carries me to my room. "I think you mentioned something about a shower?"

"I did, didn't?" I tell her and press a firm kiss to her lips. My life may a roller coaster, with all of these wild turns and up and does, but Lauren has been there with me. Taking away my fear and reminding me that our seat belts are secure. Showing me the fun during this crazy ride that we're riding. And I am so lucky to have her here.

I wouldn't trade her for anything. ****

 **AN: Happy Friday! It's been one of those weeks, but I hope this update will help! Lots of answers and many more to come. (Yes, including how Trick got infected.)**

 **So thank you for reading and for all of your comments and follows! You guys are amazing and I'm happy you guys read my story(s). I'm so thankful for the support here and the new people I've met through it. Ok enough sappy talk. See you next time!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Family Matter CH3  
**  
Bo

"So? What do you think of it?" Lauren's mother asks as she comes up beside me. Jane has been fixing a few things to the house Lauren surprised me with and gave me the keys to our new kingdom.

When Lauren asked me to move in, I never thought that she already picked a place out, but I have never been more relieved. At first I was a little upset for missing the search for a home milestone, but after these few months I'm just happy to have a new place to start our life together.

I haven't spoken to my undead dad or Trick since that devastating encounter a few weeks prior. I didn't realize how much pain and resentment I would hold over them, but it has reared its ugly head. Apparently, my mother has come to town also, but I just can't seem to face her yet either.

Lauren has been nothing but supportive. Along with being there for me, but also working hard at the hospital and also selling some of her liquor flavors. I wasn't sure why she was working so much since we had enough for food and rent, but it all made sense when she handed me the key.

The four-bedroom house with the two car garage and pool in the backyard in the suburbs, has been nothing but a dream. It's the same neighborhood as Tamsin's and Vex's and ten minutes away from her mother's place. Something I didn't find important until having them become a reoccurring fixture in my life.

"It's perfect." I breathe out, touching the immaculate country style kitchen.

"Well, I do have pretty awesome taste." Lauren's smug voice makes me turn to see her leaning against the entryway. She dressed in an old Doors tees and loose fitting jeans. There is a thin sheet of sweat on her face and a small smudge of dirt wiped across her forehead. Not to mention the dirt worker gloves hanging out of her back pocket.

Jane squeezes my shoulder as she passes. "And she's humble too." The joke earns an eye roll from Lauren, but Jane just chuckles. "Did you finish her surprise, honey?"

My girlfriend gives me a big grin, nodding. "Just waiting for you guys to finish looking around." She walks up to me and kisses my cheek. Lauren not too subtly gives her mom a look and she soon vanishes just leaving us in the kitchen. "Soooooo, what do you think of our new home?"

"Well for one, I'm kind of loving how sexy you look being all domestic." I giggle and tug her closer so I can claim her lips. "I don't think there is a better house out there. You spoil me, Lo."

"You deserve to be spoiled. Now," she takes a hold of my hand and guides me outside. "I made you a something."

I could tell Lauren had been worried about me since we saw Jack. Not to mention the bomb her dropped on us about being dosed with an infection that causes brain tumors, but we are both working through it. Well, the best we can.

Honestly, I've been doing nothing but avoiding the information as well as my 'family'. Lauren is trying to get me into the hospital for tests, but I'm just over all of the bad that has been happening to me. We've argued a few times about it, but I get closed off and bitchy whenever she brings it up. I can tell she is worried and I hate that I'm acting this way. But I am trying.

Just this morning, I apologized and we finally made an appointment for me to get the tests. Lauren reminded me and keeps reminding me, that this is just another obstacle in our story. But it is nothing we can't get through. I love it when she throws the 'we' out there. It helps that I'm not only dealing with all of this alone, but with the best partner in the world. How I managed to be so lucky, I will never know. But I'm thankful either way.

Walking out back, I'm stunned at the view. The green grass, the flowers along the fences, the crystal clear pool. But it's none of those that makes me gasp. No it's the small greenhouse on the side of the house.

"I-I know you always loved fresh fruits and veggies. So I t-thought you might be interested in starting a garden with me?" Lauren's stutter is adorable. She normally so cool and confident, but this shy woman always seems to make me melt.

"Did you build this? Like with tools?" I laugh out and drag her towards the small hut. "I mean, I knew you are good with your hands, but holy shit!"

Laugh laughs and holds me, slowly dancing to nothing. "I did. Kenzi helped of course, so be extra nice to her. She broke a heel and everything."

"Well that's what she gets for wearing heels to do that." I take a moment to squeeze the love of my life and hold her. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." She says before slowly pulling back. "We just have to pack up our apartments now, then we will be free of that place. It'll be nice to go to sleep and wake up next to you. I can't wait."

I smirk and am about to remind her that we kind of already do that, but instead I just claim her lips. "Me too."

Lauren

These past few days are nothing what I had imagined. I thought I would ease back into work, after my vacation of bliss, and Bo would begin her food truck adventure. But this curveball that has been thrown towards us, towards Bo, has twisted all of those plans like a knot of barbed wire.

"Dr. Lewis, the scans are up now." I snap my attention to the technician's voice. Popping up in the darkened room are various MRI scans of my girlfriend's brain, and through the glass in front of us is Bo lying in a hospital gown underneath the machine. "Is there a certain section we should start with or could it pop up anywhere, Doctor?"

"Unfortunately, they could be anywhere. Whatever that has caused these tumors in her family, they take a lifetime to grow, but where at is a mystery." My voice is confident. My years of dealing with patients has made this part easy. But my heart is aching for the woman I love and how hard she is taking all of this.

"Lauren?" Bo's voice sounds in the room and I'm quick to press the intercom. "I'm right here, Isabeau. We are almost finished then we can begin our date night!"

It has been awhile since we got to have a night out alone. It's just a simple dinner and sightseeing, but that's all Bo and I need. Just each other's company. It'll be perfect for us to just reconnect. Not to mention, I moved my bed into our house, so I hope she will be surprised and as excited as I am to spend our first night together in our new home.

"Page me if you find anything, anything at all please." The tech nods and gets immediately back to searching the multiple scans. Dr. Dallas has saved much time and put together a team specifically for Bo's case. She has been kind enough to try and keep all of this quiet for my sake as well as Bo's.

"I can take it from here, Dr. Lee!" I holler as I see the tall man wheeling Bo back to a room. She looks so pissed that she is in a wheel chair, but it's just better since it's quite the walk from here to there. "I hope you are not giving my coworkers a hard time." I tease the brunette and start to push.

She huffs and her hand reaches behind her and finds my own. "Just keeping them on their toes, babe." Bo smirks and all I can do is laugh. "But seriously, everyone is being wonderful. I'm going to have to send everyone here lunch for a week after this VIP treatment."

"I think they would love that. The food in the cafeteria is...well let's just say I'm glad there are leftovers after you cook!" It's moments like this that have been rare these few days. After Bo learned about her parents, things have been tense. Not to mention how depressed Bo has been. It breaks my heart seeing this once joyful and playful woman stuck in a dark place.

When we get to the room, a buzzing in my pocket is quick to get my attention. "Hey T." I say into the phone.

Tamsin's voice is rushed through the line. "Hotpants! Are you at the hospital? I need your help."

"Who is that?" Bo smiles at the look on my face. I never get to see my best friend in a panic so it's always delightful. "It's Tamsin." I whisper. "What's up? You should out of breath?"

"I need your help. It's urgent! Vex is an idiot and I need you to calm me down before I make him disappear for real!" Tamsin growls and I look at the phone and peek outside. Just as I thought. That growl sounded way to close. Looking down the relatively quiet hallway, there's Tamsin stomping her boots carrying a large backpack.

Confused at the sight, I end the call and wave her over. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from Clovis PD's finest?"

Tamsin doesn't answer me, only pushes me inside Bo's room and shuts the door. Bo keeps her amused expression to herself and continues to change, not bothered by mine and Tamsin's BBF moments. I'm not even sure if my friend realizes she is in there. Tamsin is just gripping the beige backpack like a lifeline.

But before I can ask again, Tamsin rips the zipper apart and dumps it contents on the bed. I'm shocked to see about thirty thin plastic sticks come pouring out. "Are those..?"

"Yes!" Tamsin screams out before covering her mouth with both hands. "They keep showing up positive."

I can't help but smile as I reach for a pair of gloves and snap them on. Picking up one of the bunch, I look closer. "You are pregnant? You're pregnant!" I cheer and wrap my arms around my friend. "Congratulations! Why are you so upset, T?"

"I-I don't know if I'll be a good mom. I can barely take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of a baby?" Her voice is so small. I never have seen Tamsin is such a vulnerable state, but this is what friendship is about.

"Tamsin, you are crazy if you think you can't take care of a baby. Shit, you've been taking care of me since we were kids." I feel Bo place her hand on my lower back, encouraging me to continue. "You and Vex are a team. You have been for all of these years, taking care of each other. I just know you both will protect and love this baby. You guys are going to be the greatest parents, I just know it."

Tamsin sniffles and wipes the tears from her face. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so." I tell her with conviction. "Plus, the kid is gonna have an amazing aunt, just in case." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

Chuckling, Tamsin punches my shoulder but soon wraps me back into a tight hug. "Thanks Hotpants. You always know just how to keep me calm." She sighs and steps away and swipes her arm across the tests and puts them back in the backpack. "I guess I better go tell Vexy Poo that he made a baby appear. Fuck, I can already her the magic jokes coming from that idiot's mouth."

I cringe thinking of the pee sticks on the bed and now my friends arm, but I manage a smile. "Happy to help. Now go tell your husband."

"Will do, I'll see you two later. We still need to catch up. I haven't see you guys since your vacation to the cabin." Tamsin's phone rings and she's quick to grab it. "I'll text you later!" She yells as she leaves.

Bo

"Wow... Tamsin and Vex are having a baby." I wrap my arms around Lauren from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder. "That baby is going to be so adorable!"

Lauren hums and leans back into me. "I know. I know Tamsin is freaking out now, but as soon as they said 'I do' to one another, I just knew they were meant for each other. It's refreshing to see a married couple still as happy as the day they met."

"Are you happy?" I ask before I could even think.

Lauren turns in my arms and her eyes are searching my own. Her hand finds my cheek and holds it there. "I am. And if you don't realize that, then I need to try harder. Because I am, Bo. I don't think I've ever been happier than when I have been with you. I love you. All of me loves you."

A lump forms in my throat as I take a ragged breath. "I know you do, Lo. I'm sorry for asking, sorry that I've been hard to be with lately-"

"Hey," Lauren silences me. "You have been amazing. Sure this year has been hell for you, with Trick and ex's and now your parents. But I wouldn't change anything because I get to be with you. I get to call you mine and love you every second of everyday. We will get through this like we got through the rest. Together."

"Together." I repeat with a smile. "I love you, Lauren."

"And I love you, Bo." I gasp at the kiss that follows. Lauren's soft kiss, moving smoothly over my own, causes every nerve ending to tingle. With her arms do right around me and her tongue tracing my lips, it feels like home. I could blame the lack of oxygen or the euphoria that has clouded my thoughts, but I know better. And I cannot seem to give one care as the words tumble out of my mouth as we part for air.

"Marry me." ****

 **AN: Moving things along! Next up Bo/Jack/Aife get into it and test results will be out! Thanks for continuing with this one and hope it's still entertaining to you guys. Let me know what you think!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Family Matter4**

  
Lauren

"Babe? Are you almost finished? We're going to be late to the movie?" I hear Bo call me from the other side of the bathroom door. I fix my face and wipe the tears that managed to fall down my cheeks.

Having Bo propose to me out of the blue, so spontaneously, had my whole body freeze. Of course after the shock of it all I said yes!

I said yes without her making a speech, or having a ring. I said yes because at that moment she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. Standing in the tiny room at the hospital, we made it official. We are engaged to one another.

Even though we both wanted to celebrate right then and there, we held back so we can still go on our much needed date. Nothing could ruin this day for me. We made our house a home. And now we will become a family and hopefully fill it.

After our quick shower, we decided to get ready separately. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of her body if we didn't. We also decided to keep the engagement a secret until we have our family dinner next week. Or at least we're going to try.

The only thing that hurt my heart on this dream filled day, is the email I just received from Bo's medical team. The scans came back and there is a cluster of tumors on the right side of Bo's brain.

I think we both knew there would be. What were the actual odds that Bo didn't get infected? But I still worry all the same.

The email goes on and on about how small they are, but they seem to be tethered to each other, in hopes that the surgery will be long, but fairly simple.

Closing my phone, I Fan my face once more before gathering myself together. I'm not going to tell Bo about the news right now. I just want us to have one day with a dark cloud following us around.

"Yup, I'm all set! Let's hurry, I want to stop by the store to get some snacks." I step out of the bathroom and smile at Bo.

She's wearing one of my baggy black Star Trek tee, that hugs her body in the best way possible. It's almost as tantalizing as the short, tight jean shorts that make me gulp. "How is it that you make casual look like, like that?"

I look down at my own jeans and tank top, but it's nothing compared to Bo. I'm just lucky that she still loves me all the same.

Bo smiles and takes my hand, dragging me through our home. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now come on, I want to make out with my girlfriend at the movies."

"Fiancée." I murmur and spin her around and capture her lips. Bo's lips part against my own and I take full advantage.

Our laughter forces us to part, but I know there is more where that came from. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in?" She asks with a pout.

XXX

Bo

"I'm just saying, Iron man was a little hypocritical. He is a loose cannon in all of his movies then, in this one he's supposed to be all noble? He was supposed to be Captain America's friend." I tease dipping the chip into the queso dip. We decided on an action movie and the Captain America Civil War was still in theaters. It was good, but I'm not a huge fan of super hero movies. Lauren though, she loves them.

I mainly just liked the dark and loud atmosphere in the theatre. The close contact between us was like an appetizer for tonight. I got to touch my love enough to keep her wanting much much more.

"Bucky killed his parents and he knew! Secrets don't make friends, Isabeau." Lauren laughs and reaches over for my non-eating hand. "But seriously, thank you for tonight. It feels good to treat you every now and then."

"I feel the same. And we have many many years to do this. I still can't believe we're engaged! It feels crazy."

"Did you ever imagine yourself getting married? Or when you were growing up, did you ever see yourself here?" Lauren asks and I genuinely laugh.

"I honestly never saw myself in love and getting married to a sweet, and sexy woman, no." I manage out through a soft laugh. There was a small pout on her lips, so I lean over and kiss it away. "The love I have for you...I can't even explain it Lauren. It's all consuming, in a way suffocating, how much love I feel for you." I roll my eyes at how I sound, because words really can't describe it. "I probably don't even make sense."

"You make perfect sense." Lauren rushes out then blushes. "Trust me, I understand completely."

The waiter interrupts us for a second and I ask for the check. I wanted to tell Lauren about the results of my tests that I received via email from before the movie, but o didn't want to ruin our date. She had everything planned out and I just couldn't drop that bomb on her. We will have tonight without any problems. I just want us to be...well us.

The check arrived and we paid before we drove home. As the day became night, the temperature remained warm enough for my special treat for Lauren.

"Has Kenzi decided if she was going to move in here too? I asked her a few days ago, but she's been with Jack-erm, with them." Lauren knows how uncomfortable I am with her mentioning Jack, Trick, and now my mother, Aife. I plan to meet them over lunch at Trick's place, but I keep pushing it back.

Now with the positive results of a few brain tumors, it will have to be sooner rather than later. I just get so angry thinking about how quickly they left me. But as Lauren reminds me, I still should give them a chance. At least one.

"She says she's thinking about it. She doesn't want to hear us 'going at it like rabbits'. Her words, definitely not mine." Lauren nods as she grabs a few wine glasses and I a bottle. We silently go out back and sit on the swing facing the pool.

Her arms wrap around me and pull my back into her chest after she sets the empty glades down. Her teeth and lips nip at my neck and I groan at how delightful it feels. "Going at it like rabbits, hmm? How accurate does that sound?"

Placing the unopened bottle on the cement by our feet, I untangle myself from Lauren's arms and her whine sings into the night. "Where are you going?"

Instead of answering, I walk over to the pool and dip my foot into the water. It's a little cold, but I have just the way to heat it up.

Turning to Lauren, I bite my lip and peel away the sweater I'm wearing. I can tell my surprise is working when I see Lauren's mouth fall open. My nipples harden from her intense stare... Or the cool breeze. I forwent the bra in hopes that Lauren would make a move in the movie theatre, but this is much better.

Lauren is sitting straight up by the time I kick off my shorts, but I jump into the water before she can even tempt me anywhere else. I've never been skinny dipping ever, but the idea of Lauren and I, our wet bodies moving together as one, just pushed me to do so. It was the first thing that popped into my head when I saw the pool.

Swimming to the shallow end of the clear water, I perch myself on a step showing everything from the waist up. "Babe? Aren't you going to join me?"

A splash of water hits my face before I can even finish my question and I laugh at how enthusiastic she is. Seeing Lauren emerged soaked from head to toe, has me mesmerized. The moon casts off her face like she is some sort of dream.

Her eyes are so intense when she picks me up and crashes our lips together. My legs automatically wrap around her and I can't stop myself from grinding my wet core into her hard stomach.

Lauren's hands grip my ass to help me along, my moans are embarrassingly loud. "Oh baby! Yes! M-more, please Lo."

She guides us until my back hits the side and her body is impossibly closer. "Anything for you, Bo." Lauren growls and sucks harshly on my neck. I cry out and buck when I feel the heel of her hand on my needy clit, two fingers teasing my entrance. "Please..."

Lauren answers by burying her fingers in me, never stopping her slow but forceful pace. Her grunts on in sync with her thrusts and it's literally taking my breath away.

The water is swooshing throughout the pool in a matter of minutes and I know I won't last long, but I only have one request.

I manage one of my legs down and pull at one of hers. She looks at me questioning but when my fingers find her opening, she adjusts to let me in. "Together?"

"Together." I smile and match her pace. Our kisses are short due to the panting, but all I need to fall over the edge is her intense eyes. Seeing the pure, devoted live in those hazel eyes always pushes me over with a cry. "Ahh oh Lauren!"

I didn't even realize she was coming too until I felt the silky gush over my hand and fingers. It's stupid to think but even after all of this time, I am so happy that I can bring Lauren pleasure like she does me.

When we slowly stop our thrusts, we just hold each other close, sharing many delicate kisses, the intimacy damn near overwhelming. It's only then when we pull our fingers free. "It's always going to be that intense, isn't it?" Lauren says pressing her forehead to mine.

"I think so, but I really can't complain." Her smile makes me smile...always. But hers soon fades and turns serious. "What is it, Lo?"

"I-I wasn't going to say anything tonight, but I need to. I ca-can't." But the tears stop her from finishing. It's right then, that I know, she knows.

"I got the email too, Lauren. But this isn't going to stop us from living our lives. I trust you, and your team, with my life." I tilt her chin until her sad eyes find my convicted ones. "This is just another chapter for us. We are not finished yet. I promise."

"I love you, Bo. We can do this, right?"

"You're damn right, baby!" I tell her and grab her face with both hands to take what's mine. And I know how sexy she finds me when I take her however or whenever I want.

"My eyes! No no no not again!"

We both look at a mortified Kenzi on the ground covering her eyes and ears. "Dammit Kenz! Who gave her a key?" Lauren growls and keeps us pressed close together.

"Too bad we don't have your dart gun..." We laugh out loud as we watch Kenzi crawl away from us, but not before reaching for the unopened bottle of wine. ****

 **AN: More coming soon! Sorry this took too long, gotta lot on my plate but who doesn't, right? Thanks for reading and I hope it's still entertaining! I'm grateful for the support and appreciate each and every fav/follow/review... So thank you!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. You might want to reread the last chapter because it picks up from there :)**

 **A Family Matter CH 5**

 **Aife  
**

"I don't see why you have to see her know. Bo will call us when she's ready." Jack tries to convince me through the phone, but I'm done waiting. It's been weeks since we moved to this damn town in hopes to see and warn my daughter. My patience had run out. Jack tried to stop me from driving to Bo's new house, but he conceded but only until I got the call from him.

It's close to 10pm but it's been over five years since we parted from Isabeau. I was too wrapped up in the money and the luxury of Jack's job and what it provided for us, but I sacrificed my only daughter to do so. A decision that has haunted me since.

"Aife, come on it's not too late to go back to Trick's. Let's not disturb Isabeau and the good doctor." His voice is dripping with sweetness, something that used to provide me with comfort, but now it just twists my insides into knots.

I wish my mother hadn't died at such an early age. Trick used to tell me how fearless and brave she was against what she believed. A trait that was never a part of me...until now. I just hope I can make Isabeau see through my mistakes and see who I am and how much I've changed for the better. How I have grown up and accepted my role as a mother.

Looking at the house in question, I turn the engine off and grab my big brimmed hat. Having brain surgery made for a bad hair day (or month) since the doctors had to shave close to half of my head. So as well as I look wearing this big ol thing, it helps with my self consciousness.

With one last look at the phone, I end the call and exit the car, ignoring his frustrated and demanding words to return home. This isn't about him and his many many lies. This is about me and my daughter. ****

 **XXX**

 **Bo**

Listening to Kenzi and Lauren bicker about boundaries, I finish topping our glasses with the last of the wine. After my BFF witnessing our pool session, she thought it necessary to have some ground rules if she was going to live with us. And of course Lauren has to object on some of them.

"I'm just saying, Kenz! There is no way I'm going to keep my hands to myself in common areas. I mean just look at her!" Lauren says pointing at me.

Since Kenzi's surprise appearance, both Lauren and I were left to hastily put back on our clothes, but failed miserably in our wet condition. It left for us to clutch our already ruined clothes and dash to the bedroom to grab a few robes. In the meantime, Kenz already drank half of the bottle.

I can see that sparkle in her eye that she gets from teasing Kenzi, especially a sufficient tipsy Kenzi. "I'm powerless to her! Blame her if anything!"

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from busting into a fit of giggles at how ridiculous this all is. I'm still amazed how we manage to feed and fend for ourselves at our adolescent behavior. I wouldn't change one thing about us. "I have no idea what you mean, Lo. I was just enjoying a swing by the pool." I say sweetly, but laugh at Lauren's shocked face.

Before we can say another word though, the doorbell rings. Looking at the clock, I wonder who would be here at this hour. Both Tamsin and Vex are celebrating the news about the pregnancy and well, that pretty much limits our friendship circle.

"Who is it?" Kenzi yells from the couch, not bothering to get up.

"It's me."

The voice that used to ease my worries, now brings nightmares. I hear Lauren mutter a "Who?" And I make my way to the door.

"It's my mother." ****

 **XXX  
Lauren**

I want to stop Bo from answering the door, I really do but I know she needs this. Her parents have been trying to get together, to explain or at least to visit, with their daughter for some time now. I've had my own issues to work on involving them and Trick, but it has been nothing on pare to my fiancée's.

"And you must be the popular Doctor Lauren Lewis. It's an honor to finally meet you." I didn't even realize that Bo led her mother inside and I shake my head and clutch my robe suddenly feel self conscious at my lack of clothing.

I take her hand and nod my head. "That's me." I'm so awkward, always have been, but what am I supposed to say to the woman that faked her death and abandoned her child? It certainly isn't a 'Nice to meet you'.

"What do you want, Aife? It's late and we were just going to bed." Bo's voice is void of emotion as she crosses her arms, a stance I hate to be in front of.

I quietly take a seat next to Kenzi and watch the two brunette's. Bo is just a new and a more improved image of Aife. Both have long chocolate hair, same height, and their mannerisms are nearly identical. Especially when arguing.

"Who does that, mother? I didn't need to be shipped off thinking my parents were savagely slaughtered! I needed my mom!" Bo cries out, her bod shaking with anger and frustration.

Aife just buries her face in her hands, tears freely falling. "I have no excuse. I was young and foolish. I have so much regret. I was so wrapped up in the novelty of mine and your father's romance that I-I just followed blindly."

Aife in on her hands and knees in front of Bo. It's too much and I can't take it anymore. I stand and help the kneeling woman to the couch, ignoring the glare I earn from Bo. "Let me get you some water."

Walking to the kitchen, I grab Bo's hand and pull her with me. I wait until we are far enough to look at her. She has her famous death glare focused on me, but I can take it. "Don't look at me like that, Bo. She was having a meltdown, literally on her knees and you just stood there."

"She deserves that and more for what she did! There is too much damage, Lauren!" Bo hisses at me and I shake my head.

"So you think being cruel to her will help you? There is more to the situation, surely you can see that? You heard Jack's side of the story, why not Aife's?" I didn't see it before, I couldn't with everything else going on but it makes sense. I have no facts or proof, but I know deep in my gut, something isn't right about Jack or Trick's story about all of this. "Do you trust me, Bo?"

Sighing she looks at the floor, "It isn't about that, Lo. You know I do. With my life."

Taking the opportunity, I pull Bo by the knot of her robe and tilt her chin up so I can see her. It has never been just words with us. It's been our shared looks and calming touches that the trust has been built. And she knows this. "I do know... I just like hearing you say it." That earns me a slap to my shoulder but I accomplished my goal to see that smile. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"But my mother-" Bo starts to say but I press a soft kiss to her lips sufficiently shutting her up. "I got this babe. I'll be there in a minute."

She mouths a "Thank you" and a kiss to my cheek before disappearing to our room. Taking a deep breath, I grab a water from the refrigerator and go back to the living room. Kenzi has already turned on some weird space movie, both her and Aife silently watching.

"Oh thank you." Aife thanks me for the water and I look at her curiously. That's when I notice the shaven side of her head. She must notice my look. "These hats are the only things that hide the scarring." Pulling the hat away, she reveals the thick marred flesh. I try not to wince but shit, that surgeon really left a scar. One definitely not taking her into consideration, well besides the life saving surgery.

Ignoring my emotions, I go back to square one. Kenzi seems to take the hint and realizes the seriousness of it all and vacates the couch. "Listen Aife, I want to believe you, I do. But you'll have to be honest with me and especially Bo." The tears are coming back, but again I ignore it, until the doorbell rings again. And I'd bet my medical degree on just who it is.

Kenzi is at the door first but I wave her off and open the door, an arrogant smirk on my face. "Evening Jack."

His face falters for a moment but his smile is back on his face. "Dr. Lewis, sorry to bother and more importantly about Aife, but she's tired and desperate for Isabeau's affection. She'd say anything to get her daughter back. Poor thing." His coos but I see right through his charm. It's the same arrogance and fake kindness that politicians use, doctors too unfortunately. And at this moment, I see Jack for what he really is.

Stepping to the porch, I close the door behind me. He looks amused but I hold my hand up. "You need to get off my porch and off my property."

"I will once I retrieve my wife." He says and tries to step passed me.

A hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. "Trust me, Jack. I've gone to Hell and back for Bo this year. I have fought many many demons and you don't scare me. Aife came here, to my home for a reason and I gotta say, she makes a convincing argument about you."

His face hardens and I see the monster behind the mask. I only wonder who else has seen it. "She knows nothing, she's delusional! Always has been! More so loyal to me. She will always choose me!"

I smirk and open the door. "Well, she chose Bo tonight. Goodnight Jack." The door shuts just as he releases an animalistic howl. Locking the door, I flip off the light to the porch to go back to the living room. Kenzi seems to be already on the phone with the police, no doubt eavesdropping through the door. He won't do anything physical, he's too old fashioned to stoop to mediocre violence. But a police patrol in the neighborhood wouldn't hurt.

Aife looks frightened but I'm positive it's just from her husband showing up. "Let me go set up the guest room for you. It's been a long day."

"I got it, Hotpants." Kenzi says and she nods to mine and Bo's room. I take the hint and go to my love.

But before I can take a step, Aife wordlessly nods and reaches for a hug. It's quick and I don't even get to respond before she's let go and follows Kenzi.

Going into my room, Bo is curled up in bed, but she is wide awake. "Took you long enough." She jokes and pulls me to her into the bed. I'm happy to see she has discarded her robe and makes away with my own. The intimacy of skin on skin, just cuddling and keeping one another safe, has got to be my favorite thing to do with Bo. Well besides kissing, touching, talking, ect...

"I love you Bo. I know I say it a lot but I mean it. Every time."

"I know, baby. And I love you. So much."

We don't say anything else, sharing a few kisses until we are too tired to keep our eyes open. It's going to be rough for a while but it's worth it.

Bo is worth it.

 **AN: I'm back! I found inspiration and I have the time to write. Thank you for the continued support and for those of you following this little story even during its long waited updates. Thank you! And can't say that enough! Hope to hear some thoughts on this story if you can! If not I hope you enjoy it! Take care!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Family Matter CH 6**

 **Lauren**

  
I know it's morning out, even without opening my eyes, but I really don't want to get up yet. Not waking up means more time wrapped up in the sheets with the gorgeous brunette that one day, I'll get to call my wife.

But waking up means life happens. Mysterious brain tumors, undead parents, lies... There is just too much and sometimes I just don't want to be an adult.

"Do we really have to get up?" A groggy voice mumbles incoherently into my ear and her strong arms pull me in closer to her warm body. "I bet we could just hide in here all day."

Her silky smooth skin is electric as my one free hand maps out her naked body. Even living together, I still haven't figured out how she gets her skin so soft. "I was just wondering that myself." Turning over I keep my eyes closed, but find her lips regardless. "Good morning."

Somehow we find ourselves closer than before, her leg swinging on over mine and her soft foot massaging my calf and the back of my ankle. "Mmm good morning, Lo. Fuck, I love waking up to you like this." Bo husks and her hand travels down my torso and continues until it disappears between my legs. "So ready, so wet."

I gasp when her fingers part my lips and she plays with my evident arousal. "Oh god Bo." I moan and snap my eyes open, but when I do I reach for her hand. Stalling her. "I will kill your best friend."

Bo sits up abruptly and watches Kenzi, still half asleep with a coffee mug, entering our room. She is so oblivious sometimes, but that's definitely not a bad quality in this instance. "Kenz what the Hell?!"

"Sorry guys, but this thing keeps buzzing. It's even louder than my nonexistent alarm." Kenzi tosses my work pager on the bed and looks at me gripping the sheet to my chest. "Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before." She deadpans.

I look at the pager and I sigh. It's already a quarter to nine, so in definitely not looking forward to this call. I'm supposed to just catch up on some emails today and talk to Aife, but I know they wouldn't page me unless it was important.

"I'll go get breakfast started while you call. Hopefully it won't be that will take all day. Because my mother is still here and I'm not dealing with all of this by myself." Bo voice is dripping with sweetness, a tone that is more warning then anything, and pecks me on the lips as slips out of bed, causing Kenzi to run the other direction due to her nakedness.

Once our bedroom door is shut once again, I stretch and get out of bed to find my phone. Looks like the pager went off only a half an hour ago. Dialing the hospital number, a nurse picks up then transfers me to Dr. Dallas's phone.

Turns out she needs someone to do a knee replacement surgery for one of her patients. Her minor cold has turned into a full blown flu and can't perform it herself. I accept knowing knee surgery is only three hours and especially since I'll be needing time off when Bo has to have her own surgery.

"Everything okay at work?" Bo emerges from the bathroom; I can hear the showing running behind her. "You have to go in." I hate that she can read me so well.

"I do but for only three, four hours tops. Knee replacement and Dallas is out sick." Bo is angry, or rather upset, I can tell. "The downside to dating a doctor."

Bo huffs and she lets me hold her despite her irritation with me. "It's got its perks." She jokes and participates in the hug. "Fine! Let's shower and get this day started. But tonight can we just have dinner in bed? I'm feeling antisocial."

Laughing, I push us into the bathroom. "I can't wait." And lock the door behind us. I'd be damned if Kenzi interrupted us again. ****

 **Bo**

  
Well this isn't awkward. After making Lauren her favorite bacon and egg sandwich for breakfast, she left to go prep for her surgery. That would be fine, but having my mother here, sipping her coffee in the chair next to me and not having anything to talk about, is awkward.

I didn't realize how much of a buffer Lauren was until she left. Hell, even Kenzi is silent as she never shuts up!

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I hear my phone ding indicating I have a text message.

 _ ***I'll see you in a few, babe. You can do it. Love you. Lo XOXO*  
**_  
Damn that woman.

"This is a beautiful home you have here, Bo. I watched the sun rise in the back yard and I must say that garden looks amazing." Aife comments and I take my time answering.

My mother looks so tired, almost hollow compared to how I once remembered her. I can see the scar on her head, her dark hair just barely covering it and I wonder if mine will be better or worse than hers. A thought that makes my stomach hurt. And I realize my surgery is going to have to happen sooner rather than later.

Even so, she's still got that sultry look to her that no doubt has men doing a double take when she walks by, but she seems worn out. Lauren's warning about Jack is starting to make more and more sense.

"Thank you. Lauren surprised me with it. This past year has had its ups and downs, as you can imagine." I look at her pointedly and continue. "She just wanted me to focus on what I do and relax some. But we can talk about that later. First, I want to know what's going on, mom."

Aife takes a deep breath, struggling to find her words, but I can be patient. Just as long as I get my answers. But before she can say a word, her cell phone rings loudly. "Hi Jack, no I'm still with my daughter."

Both Kenzi and I listen to Jack's booming voice telling her to go back to Trick's, demanding that she shut up and get back to him. Without responding back, Aife simply hangs up her cell and rubs the bridge of her nose.

"There is no excuse for me leaving you, Bo. A child should always be a priority and I honestly thought you'd be safer with your grandfather when everything was going down." Kenzi scoots her chair closer and I feel her hand rubbing my back. She must know how hard this is for me and I am happy my bestie is here with me.

"I was...for the most part." The whole Trick and Dyson going all 'operation marriage' on me was a living nightmare, but until then he raised me well.

Aife smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes and it makes me wonder if she knew about it all. "That's good. I hear things are tough right now, but for reasons we don't have to get into. Anyways, so we when into witness protection and testified against the Dark McCall's and went Scott free. I just didn't realize how much your father was involved until we were on our own."

"What do you mean?" Kenzi asks enthralled in her story.

"Jack is a charmer and smart and I never asked where the excess money was coming from. He bought things and we traveled around the world. I got caught up in the material things instead of what a family should be. Together.

She wife's the tears from her face, until Kenzi grabs some tissues. I didn't even realize my own tears had made an appearance. "I honestly had no idea who I married until the times got hard and he got angry."

I can see my mother start to get lost in her head, so I reach my hand for hers. Her eyes find mine and I see the struggle hidden behind them. "I trusted him and his judgement. I thought he was it for me, that he was the love of my life, so when he said we needed to hide, I listened. I just didn't realize what trusting Jack cost me."

I am so mad. I'm mad at my mother. I'm mad at my father. The struggles and the nights filled with nightmares. The abandonment I felt hearing they were alive and for forgetting me like didn't exist. It eats at me with every breath I take.

But dammit if I don't understand getting caught up in the novelty romance and being with someone that is filled with darkness. The worst of not knowing until it greets you unexpectedly.

Seeing my mother cry for her mistakes, I wrap her in a hug and hold her close. Our first step in healing our broken hearts. ****

 **XXX**

 **Lauren**

  
"I can't lie; I really do love surgery!" I smile at a few nurses that have been in my operating room a few times now and they laugh at my excitement. "Don't get me wrong, the science-ing is such a tedious and time consuming project, but I don't get that thrill that comes with a scalpel."

I finish scrubbing my hands and dry them off, I'll still need to shower and change my clothes before I leave but I'm as clean as I can get. The wall clock says the knee replacement only took two and a half hours, so hopefully I can still make it home to help with dinner.

The nurses follow me out, happy that they have the rest of the day off as well, talking about one of the local baseball team's leagues and their Thursday night games. "Taco Thursday Throwdown? You've never heard of it, Dr. Lewis?"

"No, I've been pretty busy these last few months with the house. I like tacos though." I smile and she goes on and on about the two for two. How they have $2 tall cans of beer and $2 for two tacos, food stands up inside the stadium and food trucks around it while the game goes on. "Do you by chance have a flyer? Baseball, beer, and tacos sound good to me!"

"I sure do, well actually the hospital does. We make donations to the team every year, so we get the perks of free tickets." She yawns and I release them from my excited questions, surely they've been here longer than I have, and head to the doctor's locker room.

I send a quick text to Bo telling her I'll be home within the hour. I just hope she's not too angry at me for having to leave.

After I change back into real clothes, I decide to text Dr. Dallas knowing she's a workaholic and is still up, despite her flu. Asking her about the baseball game, she tells me to go in her office and take the four tickets she had reserved since she's busy that week.

Looking at the flyer, I'm sold completely. I'm not hugely into to sports but actually being able to watch in person is not so bad. "Interesting..." I murmur and look at the reservation number listed on the bottom. But my eyes go wide and I do a little dance when I figure out what it is for. "Oh Bo, you've got me so whipped."

Shaking my head I put the flyer and ticked in my bag and head off. Despite the short drive, my nerves begin to get riled up at my thought process. But I've learned a long time ago that Bo doesn't want people making decisions for her. So instead I'll just show her, it doesn't mean she has to do it. I'm sure either way it'll be a fun night out.

"Lauren, is that you?" Bo gets off the couch and greets me by the door. She presses a kiss to my lips and takes my bag.

Ok so she's not mad. That's a good sign, but chipper? "How has your day been? I like these by the way." I tease and pull on the waistband of her light grey sweats. She always looks so relaxed in them, not to mention she goes commando with them.

Humming, Bo kissing me again, more languidly and holds me close. "Today has been great, Lo. We talked and I'm getting to know my mom, like really know her. Mmm, you give the best hugs." Ah, there's the reason for her behavior. Looks like they've had a glass or two of wine.

"Is it happy hour already?" I tease but she only smiles up at me. "Where is everyone?"

"Outside opening up another bottle." She looks down and tugs at the buttons on my shirt distractedly. "Jack called and he sounded...different. Aife hung up on him and we decided to drink for lunch."

I can only imagine what Jack is doing now that his perfect image has been cracked open. The only thing keeping me comfortable is that since being in witness protection is that they keep tabs on you. So hopefully Jack will be smart and keep himself in check. "Hmm, well I think we should do an early dinner then? Is Aife staying again?"

"Not here, Kenz offered the apartment and to stay with her. They've been surprisingly hitting it off, more so than me even." Bo's laugh is muffled into my shoulder. "I just want her safe until she figures out what to do."

"I know babe, and it's fine. She's family." I tell her and guide her outside, entertained at the other two too caught up in conversation to even I'm home. "I'm just going to shower then start dinner. Go have fun."

Bo doesn't budge though. Instead she pushes me back inside and takes my breath away with a passionate kiss, claiming my mouth with her lips and tongue. This woman can make my thoughts clouded and clear at the same time at the same question. It's as if our moments are slowed just so we can connect without distraction. It's unbelievable just how much she can make me feel.

Breaking for breath, Bo fixes wipes at my lips biting her own. "Just because my mom and best friend are here now doesn't mean we aren't doing dinner in bed Dr. Lewis."

"And if they're still here when I'm finished cooking?" I smirk at the fire of a slightly buzzed Bo as she grabs the top of my work slacks and tugs me close. Her fingers sneaking inside of my pants playing with the thin stop of hair on my mound. "Ok!" I squeak out at her silent threat.

With that, she rips her hand out of my pants and kisses my blushed covered cheek. "Let me go grab my glass and tell them you're home. That way you can tell me all about the surgery, I know how pumped you get after one."

And just like that, I can see us doing this for the rest of our lives. The 'how was your day' or 'at work this happened' conversations. The small but comforting small talk with just your partner at the end of the day. I can picture us cuddling on the couch gossiping about this or that. But more importantly, I can see us in bed at the end of each day, whispering our love to one another before we fall asleep in each other's arms.

And I can't wait. ****

 **AN: Progress! I think Aife deserved better from what she got in the LG series. She was crazy and whatever but she loved Bo and tried to save her. But they killed her so I'm giving her redemption here lol let me know what you think... Either way thanks for reading!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Family Matter CH 7**

Bo

I've been working on the food truck for the better hall of the morning, driving it to the front of the house from its designed spot on the side, and I can feel Lauren's eyes on me. Either she's watching me from the window from our doorway or making excuses to see me. Either way, I know something is up.

I know it was a lot, with Aife and Jack hovering around as of late, but I'm sure it's taking its toll on Lauren whether she admits it or not. I hate that she has to deal with this for me, but knowing she is, makes me love her even more.

With Aife staying with Kenzi for the past week, Lauren and I have finally feel settled in our new home. Sure, there is a spare room just in case Kenzi decides to live with us, but other than that it's perfect.

Jack has been around, stopping by randomly to say hi or whatever but he's back to his usual charming self... which scares me how easily his emotions can turn. After the second time, Aife offered their shared Marshal's number and he flew in the next day from Albuquerque, New Mexico to handle the situation at hand.

Aife asked to start filing for divorce against her husband, ready to start living a life that she may control and set up a new residence with the one and only Kenzi. Jack of course has no knowledge of this as of right now, but I have a feeling Trick and him are in this together.

If it's not the many missed calls from Jack, they're from my grandfather. Trick has been trying desperately to be ok with Lauren and i being together, but now that we are engaged, I have no idea how he will react. I honestly, I don't care anymore.

I can picture Lauren and I going to the courthouse saying our 'I do's' and finally being married to one another, but I know she wouldn't do that to her mother. I'm just ready to be married to her and start another chapter with her, but there is still one major obstacle standing in our way.

I can tell Lauren is worrying by the minute with the tumors on my brain. Sometimes I catch her just watching me, that faraway look and it makes my chest ache. I'm not sure why I'm so reluctant to schedule the surgery. I'm nervous, sure, but I think it makes all of this real if I take that step. It's just another thing that Lauren and I have to get passed to teach our happy ending.

Sometimes I find my thoughts drifting to Dyson and how my life would have turned out if I hadn't bumped into Lauren that day. I know now I was never really in love with him and I'm sad to think that I wasted so much time with him. But luckily fate stepped in and united me with someone I like to call my soulmate.

There are so many different layers that I discover each and every day I spend with her. She's so clumsy and nerdy, but she's also intelligent and sexy without even trying. Her humor is what keeps me on my toes, how she can joke about the randomness of things that turn a bad day good again.

And now I get to marry her and keep all of her to myself...forever.

Looking at my love, I see her watering the flowers...for the umpteenth time today. "Honey? Will you come here please?" It's hard to contain my smile at the guilty look on her face as she jogs over to me.

Lauren smiles and looks at the fresh paint I just got done last week on the truck and beams. "The truck looks good, Bo! Did you need any help with it?"

"Lauren..." I start and into her personal space, trying to read those hazel eyes of hers. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Her time is uneasy but not unfriendly.

"I mean; you keep staring at me like I'm going somewhere." I sigh as her head drops down for a second. "If this is about the-"

"Taco Thursday Throwdown!" Lauren barks out wide eyed. Her blush covers her face and I can't help but stare at her confused. What the hell is she talking about.

"Huh?" I watch silently as Lauren scrambles through her jeans and pulls out a crumpled up flyer. She tries to smooth is out but gives up and ends up handing it to me. "A baseball game?"

Lauren growls but it's more playful then anything. "No no no, look. It's a taco truck competition or a fundraiser technically but look!" She points to the bottom of the page at the fine print. "Anyone can participate. Well, anyone with a food truck." Lauren beams and pats the red metal behind me.

Is she insane? Does she really think that I could do this? "Lo, I don't know. I haven't even tried out the grill, nor really. And I'm not sure that tacos are my specialty. I do all foods..."

"I know you love to cook and I know you secretly love competition." She winks at me as I just smirk back at her. "I just think it'll be good to do this for a night. You know, get your name and food out there. What better way than at a local and popular baseball game?"

"You're serious? You really think I should do this?" She looks so hopefully and excited for me. I bet this is why she's been acting so strange lately. Man, was i off.

Nodding, Lauren takes my hands in her own, squeezing them softly. "It's up to you, Bo. But yeah, I think this is a first step for you. You're so talented in the kitchen. I know success is in your future, you just need to start somewhere."

Like I can say no to her, even if that didn't make sense. "Let's do it!" I squeal and jumped into her arms only for her to catch me.

Lauren's laugh is contagious as she spins me round and round and final puts me back down on solid ground. She is still staring at me like there is something else, but before I can even ask, she pulls out a diamond ring from her front pocket. "I thought we could make it official, even though you already asked me." Her thumb and pointer finger rub the beautiful silver band holding the diamond until it falls flat into her palm. "What do you say?"

My answer was simple as I crash my lips to hers with too much force. We end up falling onto the edge of our lawn, gasping for air between our fits of giggles. But when she slid the ring on my finger and she gives that lopsided smile of hers, my life felt complete with the love of my life never letting me go.

XXX

Lauren

Finally, a night that is drama free for Bo and I. After calling the host of the Taco Throwdown, we secured a spot for Bo to show off her many talents...regarding food.

There was a deposit for the spot and a rule book but all in all, it seemed simple enough for my fiancée. She even seemed to get more and more into the idea despite her initial reaction. The rest of the day she was calling places to do a truck/kitchen inspection and making her taco menu. I never got to see if first hand in a restaurant, but I could easily tell Bo missed the environment of it all.

But now, it's relaxing time. Vex and Tamsin invited us over for a casual dinner and we both jumped at the invitation. It's been hard trying to see my friend since finding out she is pregnant.

She has been working nonstop knowing soon she would have to be put on desk duty when she hits a certain point of her pregnancy. Vex hasn't been too happy about that, insisting she could stop work at any time since his shows and shops are succeeding (well, I might add) but she just isn't the type to sit at home all day. Either way, it's just nice to spend some time with my best friend.

"Wine or beer, lovelies?" Vex offers as soon as we take a seat in their living room, the fireplace giving off a nice warmth during the cooling nights. I'm always so excited to see winter come.

"I'll have a beer. Lo?" Bo squeezes my thigh shaking my gaze from the dancing fire to her warm chocolate eyes. "Uhm I'll have a coke if you have one?"

Tamsin emerges from the bathroom laughing and pointing at me. "Now that's why we are friends! You'd be impressed with my sofa collection since I'm denied beer for nine months."

Vex gives us our drinks and cuddles up next to his wife, chancing a glance at the clock. "It's been a few since I've see you two lovebirds. Tell me, how's life in the new neighborhood?" He winks knowing it's just about the same one as theirs.

I find it amusing, watching Bo flip her hair out of her face dramatically with her left hand, hoping someone; anyone would notice the engagement ring. She's been 'nonchalantly' practicing ever since we hopped into the keep and headed over.

Luckily, the two people whose jobs require very detailed work, notice immediately. "Holy shit! Holy shit! You guys?!" Tamsin uncharacteristically high pitch voice sails through the air as she jumps up. Her arms wrap around Bo and I still on the couch, murmuring incoherently.

"Thanks T, if we get technical though, Bo actually asked me that day you found out you were pregnant." I stare into Bo's eyes feeling her love pour through them. "It was perfect."

Vex claps his hands together and tries to get an overemotional Tamsin off of us. Apparently pregnancy hormones are already present and very active. Nonetheless, it means everything that they are happy for us.

I'm honestly surprised my mother hadn't said anything to them since she's been visiting Tamsin on the daily, dropping off little outfits for their baby, even if she's unsure of the sex. My mother is just excited to have a baby around, so lots of gender neutral colors are in Vex and Tamsin's future.

The rest of the evening went easy, catching up and light gossip from work. Just normal conversation, something I thought was boring before but now it's perfect. Something I will never complain about again.

Promises to have a family dinner once a week, we took our leave after dinner. Bo had a few glasses of wine but nothing she couldn't handle, but she seemed lost in thought for most of the drive, both letting the different songs on the radio fill the comfortable silence.

It wasn't until we pulled into the driveway that Bo broke it. "Lo?"

Turning the engine off, I unbuckle my seatbelt and mirror her actions, leaning my head on the headrest. "Yeah? You ok my love?"

That's when I see her struggling with the tears. I'm quick to reach her shaking hand and hold it tight. I can feel her ring scratching my palm softly. I'd wait like this for as long as she needed. "I-I think, I think I'm ready to schedule the surgery."

Now that is a surprise since she never, and I mean never, discusses this. "Yeah?" I say again causing a small curve in her lip, and almost grin.

"Yeah." She repeats and lets out a deep breath. "Maybe after the Taco Throwdown thingy? I think I'm ready."

I can tell she's scared, terrified really. So am I, but I've seen the scans and talked to many surgeons about her specific surgery and i gives me a bit of relief knowing the in and outs of it. "I'm glad, baby. I'm so proud of you." I kiss the fallen tears away. "You're so strong, Bo and such a fighter. And I'll be right there with you with every step."

Bo looks up at me with those puppy dog eyes that break my heart. "They'll have to shave my head...just like my mom's huh?" She asks combing her long hair, uncertainty clear as day.

Shaking my head, I pull her hand away from her hair, because that's not important to me. Looks only last so long and Bo is only as beautiful as long as her personality stays the same. "Isabeau... are you gorgeous? Of course. I can never manage to not stare at you. But is that what made me fall in love with you? Absolutely not."

I reach up and lightly, playfully tug on her hair. "I don't love you for this." And slide my hand towards her fast beating heart. "But for this."

"My boob?" She jokes but she knows.

Giving her boob a squeeze, I printed to think about it. "Welllll..."

"Lauren!" She giggles and slaps my hand away.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" I smile sideways at her insistent nodding. "Well I chose you so I guess I'll have to keep you."

"You're damn right! But thank you. You always know how to make me feel better, Lauren." Bo unbuckles her own seatbelt and gets out of the car, waiting for me to do the same.

Finally, hand in hand, I nudge her shoulder with my own as we walk up the path to our home. "I can't wait to marry you. I love you so much...even if you enjoy teasing me."

Bo purses her lips and pecks me on the cheek, she rubs her hand on the arm she's leaning on. "I love you too. So much."

Our journey isn't over. The bumps are still straight ahead, but we are figuring it out and fighting for our love. Maybe it will get better or at least easier for us. But one step at a time, even if it's a step of an ant, we will be right there for one another. Forever.

 **AN: Another chapter up! How was it? Hopefully enjoyable! Thanks for reading!**

 **Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Family Matter CH 8**

 **Bo**

The applause erupted throughout the arena, the National Anthem signaling the baseball game between the Cougars and Grizzly's to start, and I'm suddenly nervous. I know my food is cooked and set up ready for a rush. Back in high school, Kenzi and I used to somewhat help Trick out at the bar when it was really busy so we learned to be quick and efficient. But this is unlike a restaurant or bar.

The Taco Throwdown is easily one of the busiest nights for this baseball league. The beer is cheap and there is a different taco truck surrounding the stadium. I counted 32 food trucks but on the roster there is supposed to be 39, but it shouldn't matter. I'm ready to make a name for myself and promote my food talents.

Bo's Beer and Tacos, that is promoted along my truck, was created after too much wine and not enough food, but at least is was better than Lauren's drunken choice of Truck Norris. Kenzi got some of her 'friends' and set up a website with a full blown food truck menu and made cards for catering options, just in case tonight was successful. The 'Text 2324' number for our taco truck is promoted everywhere for tonight's competition and our prayers have been sent off. We're in it to win it!

Kenzi also surprised me with logo tees of our food truck's name. The black tight low cut shirt with red and white writing fits perfectly. Apparently she has been taking night classes and started working (yes legally) at a tee shirt printing shop for 32 hours a week. I'm glad she only does the criminal informant jobs only occasionally. My best friend wants to be a graphic designer and I couldn't be happier.

Lauren also has been working, almost too much, but that's because of my upcoming surgery. We scheduled it for a week from tonight and she plans to take a few weeks off during my recovery. I'm nervous of course, but ready to get these tumors out of my body.

Jack and Trick have seemed to become best friends since the rest of the family doesn't want much to do with them. Lauren and I have had lunch with Jack a few times but she still has no interest in trusting him. His company has gotten better and I can see some of his remorse from his past decisions, but it'll be a long way until I can forgive him. But I'm trying.

Aife and Kenzi are still living together and from what I've heard it's still going good. My mother has filed and signed the divorce papers but is still waiting for Jack to...if he ever will. She's actually been helping me with the food truck, realizing that I need more hands on deck, and is pretty amazing with figuring out my funds and helping me turn a profit. It looks like she's ready to settle and start a new life with her family.

So tonight, Kenzi and my mother are helping with serving the food and drinks, making it as efficient as possible. I narrowed it down to chicken, carne asada, and shrimp tacos that could either be flour or corn tortillas. Whether it be spicy or regular, it's up to the customers. Making a flavorable Spanish rice and boiled beans, topped off with avocado and cheese, my tacos are quantity and quality.

I take one last deep breath as the opening pitch is thrown, and go open the window of the truck. The competition has begun...

 **Lauren**

The line at Bo's truck was immediate, so I wait until there's a small break to slip inside. "Hey babe, I know things will get busy but if you need any help, just holler at me."

Bo laughs and gives me a quick kiss. "Absolutely! I'll be stuck back here most of the game, so don't be a stranger, ok?"

She looks so nervous. "You'll do great, Isabeau. Now, go kick ass, my love."

Bo takes one of my hands as I'm walking off and reaches into the cooler behind her. "Here," she hands me two beers, "have fun."

God, I love her. "I knew I was marrying you for a reason." I tease and laugh as she pouts and shoves me away. Luckily she blows me a kiss before she disappears back into work mode.

"I hope one of those is for me!" A familiar accent comes from behind me.

I whip my head around, two tall cans of beer in each of my hands, from her place from behind Bo's Beer and Tacos. "You guys came!"

Vex and Tamsin stand in line laughing at me. "Of course we did! The baby needs nutrients such as tacos." Tamsin says as she pats her belly.

I hand the second beer to Vex and we cheers quickly. "Either way, I'm glad you guys are here. Bo is so nervous. Make sure you guys text her number for the competition." I point to the big four-digit number above her truck. "That way they can determine a winner."

"What does the winner get? Or is it just bragging rights?" Tamsin asks and tugs Vex up in line. Looks like my friend has some epic cravings.

"I guess it's forty percent of profits through every Taco sold from every truck and an open lot for every home game for the season. I just thought it'd be good with everything going on." I scratch the back of my neck then take a long drink of my beer. I honestly don't want to think about any of it tonight since the surgery is scheduled and Jack, Aife, and Trick are behaving themselves.

Tamsin agrees and waves at Kenzi when they approach the window. After ordering, they wait about a minute before a variety of tacos appear in the window. "Dear God these look amazing." Is mumbled before she pats my back. "The storm is slowly ending, Hotpants. You guys will make it and be happily married before you know it."

Instead of answering I turn to look at my fiancée. She gives me a shy smile before turning to help the next customer and I really hope Tamsin is right.

Over the next few innings, I would go back and forth between watching the baseball game and scoping out other taco trucks. They all seemed to be pretty busy, but I honestly can't tell if there is a singled out winner yet. But I could tell, even though it was sometimes chaotic, Bo was truly enjoying herself.

Another thing, that brought an unknown warmth to me was the amount of support she had. Many of my fellow colleagues and nurses that worked in my hospital were there at the game, along with their families, and were impressed by my fiancées food. Even my mother showed up, which says a lot since she despises baseball for some odd reason. She just wanted to support the love of my life...plus she's fallen in love with Bo's cooking.

Even Tamsin was surprised at the turnout of a few other detectives and officers she mentioned the Taco Throwdown to. I didn't realize this event was such a major thing and a lot of people were season holders to the Cougars. Soon enough, the line to Bo's Beer and Tacos were noticeably growing.

Without being asked, I hopped into the truck, washed my hands and offered my help. All three of them were grateful and soon the food was being prepared and served in a timely manner.

I was in awe watching Bo interact with each and every customer. She was genuine and optimistic with everyone, smiling and laughing. Even when a few drunken guys that thought they had a chance and would flirt with her, she kept it professional and politely declined and told them she was spoken for. I couldn't hold back the proud smile every time she would hold up her engagement ring, even though her glove too the glamor away from it.

I didn't even notice the time when in the food truck, until Bo stepped away from the ordering window and hugged me tight. The baseball game was over as was the Taco Throwdown.

After multiple thanks and a celebratory drink, Kenzi and Aife went home, along with them we Tamsin and Vex. Who knew our family would be so dysfunctionally functional. I wouldn't ask for a better one.

We were all exhausted and packed the extra food. We'd clean up once we drove the truck home. It was dark and late and we just wanted to get home. I figured I'd clean it up since Bo did all of the hard work anyways.

"That was incredible! Did you see all of those people eating my food, Lo?!" Bo says and we park the truck on the side of the curb and make sure all of the windows and doors were securely locked. "It's been a long time since I was in that atmosphere."

The dreamy look on her face has butterflies in my stomach. I don't know if it's the soft light from the full moon or the way she seems so relaxed, but it reminds me of that first night when we spent what felt like a lifetime outside of Kimmy's that first day we met. I feel like I'm falling in love with her all over again.

Taking her hand in mine, I pull out my keys and head towards our home. "I knew you'd do well, love. I'm just excited to see who the winner was. They said they'd call you tomorrow right?" I ask but I feel Bo stop abruptly.

Turning, I look back at her and she's frozen still, staring off into nothing. "Bo?" I try again, but nothing...

Seeing her collapse, I fall with her cradling her in my arms. "Shit, Shit!" She's seizing and I can't move her. "Hold on, baby." I whisper and reach for my phone.

"I need an ambulance! Please hurry!..." A sob escapes me and it feels like my entire world is crumbling as Bo continues to violently shake in my arms.

I frantically tell them the address and try to sooth Bo in my arms. "I got you, Bo. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here, please stay with me. Please Bo." She seizes for almost three minutes. The ambulance came soon after.

Seeing Bo strapped down unconscious with an oxygen mask firmly on her face, I wasn't a doctor. I wasn't a surgeon. I couldn't help her.

Right now, I am just a woman praying for her fiancée to be ok.

 **AN: More soon! (probably tomorrow) Thanks for reading!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Family Matter CH 9**

 **Lauren**

Things seems to be moving in slow motion or too quickly, but either way we make it to the emergency room. The sirens are still going off on the ambulance when the wheel a still unconscious Bo, with me still holding her hand. She looks so small, frail, from the usual strong brighten woman that stole my heart.

"Dr. Lewis!" I don't look up, because I know once I do, they'll need to take Bo away. I'm not ready to let her go. "Lauren..." Dr. Dallas takes ahold of my wrist, and tears continue to stream down my face. "They need to prep her. Come on, I'll get you some scrubs too."

I reluctantly let my love go. I knew this day would come, we all did, but not like this. "I-I need a banana bag. I was drinking and and I need a clear head. Will you call the rest of the team? I know it's late and they-"

"I already did. Most of them are already here and going over the plan for Miss Dennis's surgery." She pats my back and guides me to the overview room, but doesn't lead me inside. "The EMT's called and said she had a seizure but is stable right now. We are getting fresh scans of the tumors and we will prep for surgery." My boss smiles at me and I nod trying to keep my emotions under control, at least on the outside. On the inside, I'm a mess.

"We have everything under control, Doctor. Go get sober and call your mother and whoever needs to be here. We've been planning this for months, let us take care of your girlfriend." Dr. Dallas soothes.

I can only nod dumbly and grip my cellphone. I'm thankful the hospital is quiet tonight. The hallways are clear, except for the few nurses doing their rounds. My lab is further away from Bo than I'd like, so I decide to use a vacant room to try and sober up. Sliding my phone open, my thumb presses my number one favorite and choke out a, "Mom?"

 **Bo**

 _I don't remember having this many photos down the hallway. It's weird, all of the faces are blurred. What the he'll did I drink last night? Maybe I'm getting sick or something._

 _Entering the kitchen, I spot three shot glasses on the counter. Shaking my head, I place them in the sink. Chef life is burned into my soul; I hate leaving a mess in the kitchen. Even if I was drunk, I'd never do that... hmm..._

 _Finishing wiping the counter, I grab a This feels so weird. My mind...it's so hazy. I must have drank too much last night. I look down and see a passed out Kenzi on the foot of my bed, a bottle of vodka still clutched in her hands. Same old Kenz._

 _God, my head hurts. Getting out of my lumpy bed, I'm glad to see I'm still clothed, though. Some drunken nights, I'm not so lucky. "Kenz, I'm gonna go make some breakfast. Get up."_

 _Of course she just grumbles and curls around herself. I'm not even sure why she has her own room if she's always sleeping in my bed._

 _pan and put olive oil in it and start the stove. I'm glad I still have eggs and pull them out._

 _But strong hands on my hips, make me freeze..._

 **Lauren**

My mother was first to arrive. I felt awful when she ran towards me in her flannel pajamas and slippers, but I'm so happy to see her. She's always been my rock, ever since I was a little girl. Just another thing I'm thankful for since I've moved back to my hometown.

Soon, the rest of the gang followed. Tamsin being the only one sober, picked up Kenzi and Aife before coming down to the hospital.

I finally filled them all in, starting with what happened after we got home from the Taco Throwdown. They are scared too, fear and worry written clearly on their faces, but I continued. I went over how Bo's team will perform the surgery as soon as possible and how it will take around 12 hours.

"Have they started the procedure yet, love?" Vex asks and hands me another cup of coffee. I just shake my head no, but a knock on the open door has me turning.

Dr. Dallas is in scrubs but I know she won't be inside of the operating room. "Hello...everyone." She smiles awkwardly and motions for me to go outside.

I don't like the apprehensive look on her face, but I silently follow her outside. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Dallas hands me a small ziplock baggies with a smile. "I thought you'd want to hang on to this, since we had to remove all of her jewelry." I spot the sparkle from Bo's engagement ring. "Congratulations Lauren."

A small smile appears on my face for a moment before remembering why I'm out here. "Thank you. But this is t why I'm out here. So what's happening? Did something...?!"

"Nothing health wise. Bo is all prepared and we are ready to get going. But one of the nurses found a little...stipulation in the paperwork." She cringes at my confusion. Before I can ask, she opens up a file and points to a name. "Who is Patrick McCorgin?"

Furrowing my brows, I shake my head. "Bo's grandfather, but they kind of had a falling out over these passed months. What's this about?"

"I'm sorry Lauren, but Patrick is Bo's emergency contact. He needs to be here just in case anything unexpected happens. Which means-"

"He has the ultimate say as to what happens to Bo." I finish appalled.

 **Bo**

 _"Hey hot stuff."_

 _I turn and roll my eyes at my boyfriend. "Morning Dyson. Is that...?"_

 _"Yup." He holds up the take out bags. "I ordered breakfast so you wouldn't have to cook." He beams and leans in for a kiss, but I turn my head so it's on my cheek._

 _Why doesn't he ever understand that I enjoy cooking? That I'd choose a homemade meal over any restaurant? He never listens. But instead I say, "Thanks."_

 _This time he does kiss me and everything goes dark. It feels like I'm falling and as my hand try to grip for anything, it's useless. The dizzy feeling starts to fade again and when I open my eyes, I'm sitting at my table back when I live with my mom and dad._

 _"So honey? What do you think? Your dad is giving us permission." Dyson is gripping my hand so tight that I'm sure it'll bruise, but I make no move to yank it away. "So...?"_

 _Jack and Aife are holding up a glass of champagne waiting for me to answer. They are all looking so expectant towards me. I do t even realize I'm saying yes, until they all start to congratulate us and our engagement._

 **Lauren**

With my personal feelings aside, I made the call to Trick. This is for Bo and even though I hold much distaste for the man, he needs to be here. I didn't tell him much, I figured Kenzi could catch him up. She too, told everyone to go home and rest since the surgery would take so long. After a few grumbles, they all left, including herself.

Dr. Dallas led me to the operating room. Where the love of my life was sitting up and the anesthesiologist is making sure she's perfectly sedated. I say a quick hi to the man and he tries to look busy to give Bo and I some privacy.

They already shaved the side of her head where they were going to crack open. My poor baby looked so sad, her face scrunched up.

I know she's not in any pain, but I can't help but wonder what kind of nightmares she's going through. It's no secret how hard she's had it for a while now. I just hope somewhere deep down, she'll remember me and the great memories we shared.

"Hey you." I whisper take her hand in mine, my thumbs trying to sooth both of our nerves. "What a night, huh? You really scared me tonight baby. You're going to get through this without a hitch, then I'm going to marry you and treat you like a queen. My queen specifically." I try to joke but it sounds so pathetic coming choked out of my mouth. "I mean it, Bo. You are my everything."

I hear the door open and a few people step inside and I know it's time. "Ok baby. It's time for me to hide in the gallery until they take that stupid tumor out of your head. I'll be right here with you, Bo. I'm never leaving you. I-I love you Bo." I kiss her hand and try to compose myself, but without avail. I trust the team working on my fiancée. I just hate that it's happening to her.

Making it up to the balcony, I pray to God that she will be okay, as the head surgeon begins to open up Bo's skull.

 **Bo**

 _"Oh darling, you look perfect!" My father beams as her offers me his elbow. He's wearing a black tux with a plain white vest. The music is playing the melody that signals my walk down the aisle._

 _With every step, a sinking feeling fills my stomach. A dread to what's waiting for me at the alter. My future. My husband. My family. Nothing feels right. Why aren't I happy? Why can't I feel the nervous excitement as I'm guided by my father._

 _"No." I stop, but the alter keeps moving towards me. "I don't want this!" I demand but everyone seems to ignore me. Looking out to the crowd, I see grandpa and mom, but the rest of the guests are blurred._

 _"Bo. It's time for you to say your line." Dyson is grinning, there is so much hope in his eyes. It'd be so easy sharing a life with him. He'd protect me, care for me... why can't I say yes to that?_

 _"Dyson, I can't. This, this isn't real. It can't be." My voice is so small, a feeling that is forever present with him despite how much I want to be comfortable with him._

 _"You can, Bo. This can be real. We can be together forever... You just have to say the words." Dyson urges, but everything seems to shift behind him. Windows begin to crack and the walls start to shake. "I can be your happy ending. Accept your reality with me! I can be her. Just stay here and I'll be her!"_

 _Her?_

 _Her..._

 _Her._

 _I know her. She feels familiar just thinking about her. Think Bo, think._

 _L-Lau, Lauren_...

"Lauren!"

"Bo? Bo! Oh sweetheart, welcome back." Jane is hovering over me and waving someone over. It's then, I see Lauren practically pushing her mother out of the way. "Hey you." Ugh my voice is so raspy.

Lauren seems to understand my struggle and pours me some water. "Drink this first. Oh Bo, Jesus. I've missed those eyes." Before I know it I feel her soft lips against mine. "Don't ever do that to me again!" She cries and holds me tight.

"Wha-at?" I ask, but Jane silently shakes her head. She rubs her daughter's back and kisses my bandaged head. Ouch, my head is throbbing. "Lauren. Shh, baby. It's ok, I'm here."

"But you weren't. You left me, my love. I almost lost you." Lauren manages out before sobbing into my arms. That's when I noticed the trees outside of the window. The barely yellow and red leaves are gone and instead, they are bare.

"You were comatose for a month, Bo. A-And I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

 **AN: I think I'm going to focus on this story for a while. It needs to be completed so my other stories will most likely be on hold for the moment. Anyways... Thanks for reading! I hope to hear what you thought of it! Thanks for reading**!

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Family Matter CH 10**

 **Bo**

It's been a few hours since I woke up and I feel so lost. It feels like it's still Thursday and I just finished cooking at the Taco Throwdown, but everything is off.

Our little family has been in my hospital room since Jane called them. After many hugs and even more tears, things have pretty much calmed down. A few of Lauren's colleagues came and did a few tests and checkups. No amnesia and my body seems to be in tip top shape, other than my weight loss. Apparently laying in a hospital bed and not eating solids is the fastest way to lose muscle.

Lauren has been quiet the entire time. She seems almost afraid to look at me, let alone touch me. She has been just sitting on a cot situated across from my bed. The room is filled with our family, yet I feel so alone without her warmth.

"Ok guys, looks like visiting hours are up, but luckily Miss Dennis will be discharged first thing tomorrow morning if everything goes well." One of the nurses tells everyone and I'm actually relieved for the small break. I've been wanting to hear what happened and I want to hear it from my fiancée.

But instead, she gets up and goes to leave with the rest of them.

"Lauren? Wait, where are you going?!" I asked panicked but more hurt than anything. Why would she leave?

When she turns back to me, I see her eyes watered and her deep frown. "I-I can't stay Bo. I'm...not allowed to." She takes a deep breath trying to control her emotions, but I see her struggling.

"What do you mean? Of course, you can, baby. Lauren, you're my fiancée..." I move to stand and it's a weird feeling. My whole body feels weak and stiff; I slide my legs over the edge of the bed and try to stand but my knees buckle. Like always though, Lauren is there to catch me.

Lauren's hands wrap around my midsection and shoulder, steadying me. We are pressed so close together that I can feel her heartbeat and how quickly it's beating. Looking up at her, her eyes are shut tightly, but something sparkling catches my eyes through her thin shirt.

Ignoring her attempt to settle me back into bed, I pull her shirt slightly down and gasp. "Why do you have my ring?" It's strung through a thing chair, clasped around her neck. "Please Lauren, I need you to talk to me. What the Hell is going on?"

A knock on the door has us both turned to another nurse, wearing a sad smile. "Dr. Lewis, he's on his way up. I don't want to-"

"Ok. Thanks, Jean. I was just leaving." The nurse nods apologetically and lingers by the hallway.

"Trick." The name has me looking back at Lauren. "He's been your health proxy. He has, had, say over what happens to you in case something happens. Like a coma..." She leans down and places the most tender kiss on my lips, but pulls away far too soon. "And he has restricted me from you, unless it's during visiting hours."

"Well well well, can't say I'm surprised that you're still disobeying, Lauren. I didn't want to call the police again, but you've left me no choice." Trick looks so smug as he pulls out his cell phone, but when I stand up straighter, with the blonde's help, his face goes pale. "Bo?"

"Yup." I let the 'P' smack against my lips obnoxiously. I can only imagine the lengths my grandfather used to keep Lauren and I apart. If I wasn't so appalled, I'd feel sorry for him. "I'm awake and was wondering what has been going on here, but I think I've just about figured it out."

He's quick to back out of the room, 'to go get the doctor' but Jean was already there. Asking her to bring whatever papers I needed to change my emergency contact was easier than expected.

 **Lauren**

It's been so long since I've seen my Bo like this. Smiling, angry, frustrated... and all of it I've missed. I've spent every day since the tumor was removed trying to figure out why she never woke up, and every day I failed to find an answer.

Other doctors had their theories, just none I was happy to hear.

But now here she is, awake and taking control of her life once more. I've never doubted her strength or stubbornness, but seeing her in action will always amaze me.

With Trick out of the hospital and Bo's health proxy transferred to me, we are finally alone. She climbs into her tiny bed and pats beside her. I tell her no but when have I ever been able to deny her? So, I climb in bed and she wraps me up tight. "Tell me everything, Lo. I can see it in your eyes just how bad it was, so please, just tell me."

So I do...

 _ **Week 1**_

 _"The tumor has been extracted. How's the bleeding?"_

 _"Bleeding under control, Doctor."_

 _I release a breath and finally relax from my spot in the gallery. It was touch and go for a few hours, the tumor starting to grow quickly on Bo's brain, but overcame the obstacle._

 _I stayed in Bo's room until she woke up, but it never happened. With all of the anesthetic out of her system, Bo simply kept sleeping. With that, my nightmare began._

 _Trick was quick to use his authority, ordering multiple tests and demanding answers, honestly I would do the same, but I saw the surgery happen. It went perfectly despite the strain of it all._

 _Of course, what I say doesn't matter. I'm not a doctor or the kid he used to keep company, I'm the woman who corrupted his daughter and her rightful path. I broke Dyson and Bo apart and I lied to her about her parents. To Trick, he is the innocent one and I will forever be the villain._

 _It was that week when he restricted my access._

 _ **Week 2**_

 _I hadn't eaten or sleep properly and I was getting angry. Angry at the surgeons, angry at my family, angry at Jack... angry at Bo for not waking up. Not having an answer to why Bo hasn't woken up is breaking me down in the worse of ways._

 _I went back to 'work', even though Dr. Dallas sent me on leave, so I could check in on Bo when Trick wasn't there. I would read to her, play music, and simply plead for her to wake up. It was so hard to watch her lie there with only the soft beeping of her monitor._

 _Trick caught me one day sleeping on a cot next to his granddaughter. He found security and prohibited me from seeing Bo. Luckily, that wasn't for him to decide so instead he pushed for only allowed during visiting hours. He threatened to get a restraining order if I didn't follow. I didn't believe him, but I should have._

 _The next time he found me in her room, the police handcuffed me and took me to the station. They were informed that I was Bo's stalker by a family friend. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how Jack was tied into this. His constant smile when I was hauled away was all the confirmation I needed._

 _Needless to say, the many texts, photos and family members (on mine and Bo's) backed me up that we are in fact engaged. The police apologized and drove me back to the hospital that same day, but reminded me of the restrictions._

 _ **Week 3**_

 _This was the hardest week. I limited my visitation with Bo because it was beginning to hurt too much. She lost so much weight and her skin began to look even more pale. Me being at her side isn't doing her any good. I was so hollow, numb, that all the optimism left my soul that week. I couldn't see how either of us would be ok if Bo never woke up._

 _I would only stop by to check how your head was healing. The incision made was small, but it looks like there would still be a scar there. Something I know you worried about._

 _Towards the end of that third week, my mother and Kenzi cornered me. They fought through my barriers and basically told me to be a better wife and be there for you. That one word: wife. It was enough to snap me out of my constant haze._

Rubbing the heel of my hand against my tired eyes, I release a deep breath. "So technically you were comatose for 23 days, but yeah Bo, just about a month. You woke up. You're so much stronger than any of babe, especially me."

We've ended up both curled into one another, neither of us willing to break the contact between us. Bo's been quiet the entire time. I don't blame her, it was tough. There were times I didn't think I was going to make it, but here Bo is. Awake. Tumor free. Healthy.

Silently, I unclasp the chain from my neck and sling the piece of jewelry off of it. Taking Bo's left hand, I return her engagement right back so it's back in its rightful place.

 **Bo**

After a flurry of doctors coming in and out, checking sutures to my temperature, I was finally released. I was told to take it easy but still, I'm heading home! I hate sleeping at hospitals. I was never a fan, which is ironic since Lauren is a doctor herself, but more importantly I'm so happy to be going home. I understand that so much time has passed, but I'm ready to just put this behind me, us.

"Did you want to shower? Or if you're hungry, I can make you something real quick?" Lauren asks as she locks the door behind us. I'm still weak so the doctor sent me home with a wheelchair, just in case.

Looking at the clock, I shake my head. "No thanks, Lo. I think we should just call it a night. It's getting late." I murmur and wheel myself over to Lauren. She is staring off into space with her hands gripping the back of the couch.

I catch her off guard when I manage to stand without assistance, but lazily wrap my arms around her. My front molds perfectly to her back, the warmth comforting, and I rub my face softly against the nape of her neck. "I love you so much, Lo."

"I love you, Bo. I missed you so damn much." I hate that she's so stiff still. Like she's afraid that I'm not really here. I'm about to ask her about it, but then I feel it. It's subtle but I feel her shoulders shaking. "I-I'm sorry, Bo. Just, just go to bed. I'll be in there soon." Her hiccups between her out of breath tears make it hard to understand. It's when I notice the pillow and multiple blankets on the couch that it's becomes clear.

My heart clenches. It's clear that Lauren couldn't sleep in our bed, opting to sleep on the couch or the cot in the hospital room. I hate that I can't turn back the clock and wake up like I was supposed to, but I can comfort my fiancée. I can show her the love I feel for her, forever and always.

It takes a minute for me to get Lo to our room. It's exactly as I remember it from the night from the Taco Throwdown. Clothes thrown around in attempt for the perfect outfit. My flannel pjs I took from Lauren's side of the closet are still on my dresser next to my makeup bag. Everything is as we left it.

"Can you grab me my lotion from the bathroom? The vanilla cocoa one?" My question is so random but I've got an idea.

She quietly fetches it for me and I strip off the navy scrubs loaned to me, until I am in just my bra and panties. They aren't anything fancy or particularly sexy, but they seem to go perfectly with my fucked up haircut thanks to the operation.

"Here's that lotion, Bo." Lauren looks terrified yet intrigued by my half naked self. Just how I like it. I've learned a long time ago from her that I have nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to my body.

I tug on her shirt and Lauren tentatively does as I ask, shedding her own clothing and gets into bed. But that's not what I want. "Lay on your stomach...please Lo." I beg when she goes to deny me.

I straddle her ass and unclasp her own bra, leaving her back exposed for me. Grabbing the lotion, I apply enough to cover her back and begin massaging. "I feel this...distance between us Lauren. It hurts me to know that you've been through so much and there wasn't anything I could do." I press my thumbs down hard along her spine, earning a pleasurable groan. "That's it. Don't say anything. Don't speak. Just listen to me and feel how much I love you."

I go back to her shoulders, sweeping her blonde hair to the side. "You know why I love your shoulders? Because I see them as a strength. Whether you struggle or lead, you carry it here, so I don't have to worry about them."

Moving further down her back, I follow my hands with soft kisses. "What I love about your back, besides it being so toned and sexy, is when I place my hand on it, you relax instantly. It's one of the spots that I crave when we're in public."

I move down and off the bed, taking my time on her thighs, calves, and feet. I can finally feel Lauren's body relax. If her soft sighs and the way she sinks further into the bed are any indication. It's when I hear her soft snore, that I stop.

Discarding the lotion on the nightstand, I shed my own bra and untangle Lauren's from her exhausted body. With the blanket now covering us, I move into closer to her and really look at her. "You're so much more than beauty. I love everything about you, from the hair on your head to your ticklish feet." I whisper and kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, my love."

 **AN: More soon. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Also, I love Halloween so be ready for a few holiday updates!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13 (It's the best way to contact me)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Family Matter CH 11**

 **Lauren**

The thing about dreams, as good as they are, they can turn into nightmares without a thought. Looking at the sleeping form next to me, I'm afraid that it isn't real. Close to a month, I haven't felt Bo's warmth pressed against me. She has been bound to a hospital and I've had a hard time even getting close to her physically, let alone emotionally.

As Bo lets out a long breath, I lean in closer to her. "Bo? Can you wake up please? I'm freaking out a bit." I admit with a rush to my words. She continues to sleep and I'm trying to be patient, but I'm tired of seeing her asleep. I can't unsee her sleeping in a coma for almost a month. "Bo.." Poke...Poke Poke Poke.

"Lauren, knock it off. I feel you could wake me up better that you poking your finger on my arm." Bo mumbles and scoots impossibly closer. "Try lower, honey."

Of course, she'd be cute when I'm having a damn heart attack. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm just, I just need to see you. To see those eyes." The waver in my voice has her sitting up with me. Her bed head making me falter in my worry.

Yesterday I felt like a zombie. Going through the motions and everything feeling so surreal. Talking to her, even holding her, I felt as if it was all a dream. I can't even remember us going home, let alone falling asleep.

I silently watch Bo as she tries to wake herself up better. Her coloring looks better, although she still is so thing. Her hair is still long, except for the one side of her head. It's more of a buzz cut there, but it will soon grow out and cover the scar there. Despite it all, she is still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

"Lo, are you ok?" Her hand rests over my beating heart, tracing the skin there. I watched until the same hand moves to cup my chin, forcing me to find her chocolate eyes. "I'm really here, baby. It's over now. No more tumor, no more obstacles. Just me and you, I promise."

Instead of answering, I let it go. The frustration, the worry, the pain; I hold my fiancée and cry it all out in her arms. We've been through so much in such a small time frame, I just hope we can get through this too.

 **XXX**

A few weeks went by and Bo and I are starting to get back into a familiar groove. I even started going back to work for four days a week, mainly for research, but still. Bo seems to be healing better and better each day.

Our only struggle is how weak she still gets. She would get these burst of energy, but would crash just as easily. The first week Bo couldn't even stand to cook herself dinner (she insisted she do it herself). She was angry, then upset. That night we are grilled cheese and I raved on and on about it until she cracked a smile. Until this day, it really was the best grilled cheese, because it was the first meal she completed since her surgery.

Trick has stopped by, a few times, but Bo is still trying to sort through her feelings on that. She's asked me to sit down and talk to him and Jack to see if there is anything to salvage from their relationship, but that's ultimately for Bo. And that's something she'd have to be present for.

To make light of the situation, Bo has told everyone about us being engaged. Most already knew, but I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. My mom acted surprised and has been nothing but supportive about it all. She and Bo have been going through wedding ideas and arrangements on the days that I work. It gives Bo purpose during the day until she can get her energy back. She misses cooking and it kills me that she can't do it yet. Finding out she won the Taco Throwdown though, keeps her spirits up.

Baby steps.

 **BO**

Friday night is finally here and I'm happy that means Lauren is off until Tuesday. I always try, the key word being 'try', to cook her something for dinner on Friday's and tonight I've been successful! With Jane's help, I've made Minestrone soup from scratch and fresh pasta with red sauce and veggies. It's fairly simple from what I'm used to but it's still delicious. It's been cooler out too, so it would be a nice warm meal to come home to.

Watching Jane collect her purse and coat, I from and stop setting the table. "Aren't you staying, Jane? We made more than enough and you helped with most-"

"Thank you, dear. But I'm actually having dinner with your mother soon. And after, your little friend is supposed to help us with our Halloween costumes." Jane huffs and laughs lightly. "I can't even remember the last time Steve and I even attempted to dress up."

"Steve? Is that... Lauren's father?" And Halloween? Damn my comatose state, I swear I am still dealing with the fact that it's not mid-September but the end of October.

Jane nods sadly. "I take it, Lauren doesn't talk about him often?"

"Once, but she never mentioned his name." It was only the one time when they were discussing their pasts. Well, until Jack and Aife showed up from the dead. "She mentioned he was an officer and his funeral brought her back home."

Not wanting to upset the woman who lost her husband to a heart attack, I leave it at that. Some family problems are best left alone, especially if it's a sensitive topic. Until Lauren wants to talk about her father, I won't push. She deserves that much. She turned out amazing despite their differences.

"He loved her. But they were just too different in the end. He took to Tammy, but Steve tended to leave out his only daughter." Jane clears her throat and takes me into her arms. "Sadly, my husband failed to that the different parts of Lauren, is what made her special."

With a final squeeze, Jane releases me and heads to the door. "I'm sure I will be seeing you soon, dear. Tell my daughter to check her phone!" Before I can say anything, she is out the door. Confused, I grab my own phone and sigh. Lauren should be home soon.

 **XXX**

Dinner was a success, Lauren eating the first and a second helping and telling me about her day. She told me that she got an offer from a friend of Vex's from Las Vegas who wanted to buy some of her liquor. She seemed a little hesitant, but after I encouraged her some, she was willing to look into the details of it. I think she was just weirded out about the last person who she sold liquor to, aka my grandfather. I know how much she enjoys sciencing up new flavors, so I hope it could bring her joy once more.

Leaving it at that, we both (mostly Lo) cleaned up and washed the dishes before we settled on the sofa watching a movie. I left the multiple flower arrangements her mother was designing for us and a few colors for our wedding, but I'm not going all bridezilla on her...yet.

They're just ideas and something to think about. Instead, I cuddle closer to my fiancée, and enjoy the feel of her arm around me. The movie is just another superhero fighting a big bad guy trying to destroy all humanity, so I make small talk instead. "I'm glad you're home for a few days. I think tomorrow we should just stay in bed all day. We haven't done that in a while, hmm?"

That gets her attention and her eyes go dark. "I think that sounds de-" a kiss "light- another kiss "ful." A longer kiss and she maneuvers us until I'm flat on the couch, with her hovering above me. "I definitely wouldn't mind." She murmurs against my lips making me giggle.

Things get heated quickly, both of us in just sweatpants and topless, hands roaming and mouths exploring. To me, it hasn't felt that long since we've been together like this. Lauren has always been an affectionate person, whether it be naked cuddling or as simple as a hand being held. She craved being in contact with me. It hurts me to even think that she has been deprived of it while I was in a coma.

"Bed. Now." I rasp out and squeal as soon as I'm lifted into her strong arms.

She beams and races us up the stairs to our room. "Just think, the next time I do this, it'll be as my wife."

Trying not to get too emotional at how perfect this woman is, I shift until my legs are wrapped around her waist and that our chests are pressed firmly together. "I can't wait."

Apparently, Lauren couldn't either. She doesn't even make it to the bed until her hand slides past the waistband of my pants and into my underwear. The moan that rumbles in my throat is torn between a whine and plead. We've never gotten this far since I woke up, either me being too tired or Lauren thinking I'm not physically ready, but it seems to be the perfect time now.

Lauren is gentle when she lays is on the bed, her hands rubbing the length of my wet slit. "I missed you, Bo. You feel so good, so warm." Her kisses are slowly tasting my neck and chest. "It's been so long..."

"Fuck!" I gasp as she circles my clit, making me squirm underneath her. "Please baby. I need to feel you." That's all it takes as two of her fingers slowly enter me. Her lips are barely touching mine as she fully enters me, taking me slowly as she takes my breath away with each meaningful thrust.

"You're still as wet as I remember. So tight." She hums as my walls clench. "I bet you still taste as sweet too." I'm suspended from barely feeling and feeling too much as she kisses down my body. I don't even feel my pants and underwear being tugged off until I feel her hot mouth cover my clit and her tongue pressing against me roughly. That's all it takes to have me coming into her willing mouth.

When I finish, I feel her at my side and kissing my lips, waiting for me to catch my breath. When I open my eyes, I expected to see a very smug looking blonde, but instead I see such adoration.

I want to reciprocate but she just made me feel but she just shakes her head and pulls the covers over us. She holds me tight as I start to fall asleep. "Love you, Bo."

With a final kiss before my eyes stay shut, I mumble, "Love you too, Lo."

 **AN: Next up a little Halloween and Trick is making an appearance (One we've all been waiting for!)**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys make writing Doccubus worth it! Thanks again and take care loyal readers!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Family Matter 12**

 **Bo**

"Cream cheese! I need at least four packs!" Lauren is being her generous and loving self by going to the grocery store for me. This is my third call to her since I keep adding to my list. Of course, she was only out to get candy for the trick or treaters and some red cups.

I didn't want to go out, painfully so, but Lauren loves Halloween. And Thanksgiving. And Christmas. Ok, she loves all holidays, but the fact that she gets to dress up is fun for her. She even busted out a few polaroids of her past costumes to show me how she likes to dress.

Seeing Lauren's body and how she dances, I would have thought cat woman or a sexy cop...oh how wrong I was. Although very sexy, she has surprised once again.

The nerd in her comes out on Halloween: Iron Man, Deadpool, power ranger... October 31st is the day she can be a kid again. I adore her free spirit and self-confidence. In a bar, full of Harlequins, she's the legit storm trooper.

I still don't want to go out, but I want to try for Lauren. So, as a compromise we decided to head over to Tamsin and Vex's place to watch scary movies and hand out candy. Our mother's and Kenzi will also be there to kind of make it a thing. Plus, it means I won't feel out of place when they dress up and I don't.

"Anything else? What are you planning on making anyways?" Her voice sings through the phone. It's not the first time she's asked, but it's a surprise.

A knock on the door has my attention. "No, I think that's it. I'll see you when you get home. Thank you, love!"

"Anytime." She would too. Gosh I love her so much.

Another knock has me huffing. "Coming!" I holler out. It's only three in the afternoon. Way too soon for kids in costumes. Opening the door, I'm not even surprised. "Trick."

He's stiff at the door, still wearing his 'please forgive me, I'm sorry' face. It's the same one he always wears when he continues to show up unannounced. "Trick, I don't want to do this again. You've said your peace, I've said mine. Let's just...stop."

"I want to apologize. I need to make this better, Bo. You're my family."

"No." I tell him firmly. "Lauren is my family. Kenzi is my family." I shake my head at him sadly. "You know, when I thought about getting married, I always pictured you walking me down the aisle. You were the most important man in my life, even before Jack and mom did what they did. It was always you, Trick."

"I'm so sorry Bo." He tries but I stop him.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. It's Lauren. You have wronged her and tortured her in ways that I never thought was possible. She is so strong...and you broke her. You did, Trick. So no, I don't want to hear your sorry's." I shut the door until there's only an inch of visibility. "I'm not sure she will either." With that, I shut and lock the door, sliding down and trying to fight the tears. Hopefully Lauren will be back soon.

XXX

 **Lauren**

Four bags of stuff in tow, I manage to make it to the kitchen without dropping anything! I'm very proud, usually something gets sacrificed along the way. Yet, I always try to get everything in one trip.

I am so excited for tonight! I love LOVE dressing up! Bo? Not so much, but she kind of had a life altering experience so I'm going to let her do her own thing. But I will not let her deter me from this night.

I fought children for the three specific colors I needed for my face paint and managed to find a small cardboard box that can make my head squared.

Being Frankenstein is a lot of work.

Putting everything in the refrigerator, I frown. "Bo? Sweetie?"

There's a muffled response that comes from the couch. I stifle a laugh when I see her hiding under the throw blanket. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Bo pulls down the blanket with a huff, but I can see the troubles behind her faux pout. "Why can't my family be normal? Why does everything have to be awful all the time?!"

Moody Bo, upset Bo, sick Bo... all of them, I still am in awe with her. It's not her perfections that I fell in love with, but her flaws. She's blissfully unaware of how normal and down to Earth she is. How silly she is. All of the things that makes me happy just to be around her. So many complex and jagged pieces of herself that seem to make me love her.

"Scooch." I nudge her over as I walk around the couch. It's barely enough room for one person, let alone two, but we mange just fine in our tangled mess. "Now that we're comfortable," she laughs into my chest, "Tell me what's going on."

I try not to tense when she tells me about her and Trick's conversation. It's still so fresh to me and I hold on to too much from those lonely nights away from comatose Bo. It's overwhelming just thinking about that time.

I stay silent, only comforting her through touch. My thoughts on it won't help any, but I always feel compelled to be supportive. My life goals are to have a happy partner and to love her unconditionally. I'm just struggling to support her with Trick because of the way he went about Bo and I.

She waits patiently for my input, but family isn't my strong suit. Just look at the 'relationship' with my own father. It's kind of fucked up that Trick was sort of my own type of guardian growing up, besides my mom. "I-I," shrug my shoulders despite the awkward way we are laying, "Honestly, I'd rather not speak to him until I'm ready to. I would love to move past this and, well, I guess talking to him will do that. But I need time now. I feel this...hatred...towards him and I'm not a hateful person. Guarded? Sure. Geeky and shy? Absolutely. But this, this is something I need to sort out in my head before I can face him."

She nods and buries herself into my body. We are both quiet for a long time. Our wounds are still healing, even if it seems we're perfectly ok. "I'm going to go shower and start to get ready for tonight. Halloween is a process." I grin and untangle myself.

She pulls me towards her once more and seals our lips together. I'm out of breath when she pulls away. "That's what you tell me."

Xxx

Showered, shaved, and now standing in the bathroom, well dancing in the bathroom, in a pair of orange and purple underwear. Bo and I have been together long enough that she knows how much I despise wearing a bra. Luckily, my costume doesn't require one.

"I wholeheartedly, approve." Bo is casually leaning against the doorframe as her eyes devour my nearly naked body. That hunger in her eyes is enough to make me blush.

I try not to let her deter me from my costume prep, but she's a bit difficult to ignore. Especially when she stands behind me and lets her fingers tease my back. "So, you're being Frankenstein? I don't know, Lo. You might be too sexy to be him. Maybe we should just stay home..."

I snort, not my proudest moments but it happens on occasion. "Just wait until you see my suit." Her eyes grow darker at the thought of it. To be fair, there's nothing super nice about the suit I'll be wearing. It's tailored but the fact that I won't be wearing a shirt with it and my cleavage will be exceptional in it, well, I figured she might like that.

"Suit?" The one word is nearly moaned. And I smirk at her.

"I'll tell you what, you do something for me, and I'll let you do whatever you want tonight after we get home." It's a trick. She knows it, but I can tell her imagination is frying her brain with too many images. "You won't regret it." I turn and press my naked breast against her shirted ones. "I won't let you regret it."

"Deal."

XXX

 **Bo**

No deal! No deal! Dammit if she didn't trick me! With her soft skin and her gorgeous body and glorious muscles! She knew I wouldn't resist her and now here I am dressed up for this Halloween party.

Lauren was so smug too. She had a costume ready for me, pairing me as Frankenstein's wife. Clever woman. Makeup, colored hair spray, an Amish white looking dress...she had it all ready. She even had some heavy-duty gel to make my hair stay slicked back. I knew I shouldn't have made that deal.

I have to admit though, we look pretty amazing. Too bad there wasn't a costume contest, we would win for sure.

Lauren's suit did not disappoint either. She buttoned it but the plunging V of her jacket was barely enough to conceal her breasts to the outside world. They were covered with greenish grey makeup but I was still struggling to not bury my face in them.

I was so distracted by her appearance, even so ghoulish, that I nearly forgot to make lemon lush, Lauren's favorite dessert of mine. Even with my late 'decision' to participate in tonight's events, I had just enough time to make it.

We knew we were going to have a few drinks, so begrudgingly so, Lauren used the wheelchair for me as we both walked to their house. Even though I told her I was fine with walking, Dr. Lewis still insisted...just in case. By the time we made to Tamsin's and Vex's place, everyone was already there.

Tamsin was a pregnant nun (her belly only barely showing so a pillow was stuffed there instead) with her husband as a monk. I barely recognized him with his bald head.

Jane and my mother dressed as 80's jazzercise instructors. Kenzi loaned them the neon pink and green leg warmers and boom box. Nobody dared asked where the leotards came from.

Kenzi... oh my she looked spectacular. A psychopath in a strait jacket. Even crazier hair, even crazier makeup. Her swirling black and white contacts. She looked absolutely insane.

And buzzed. Super buzzed.

"Ahh look at you guys! How did you get this one to dress like that?! OMG tooooooo cuuute!" Kenzi is leaning on Lauren heavily. It's barely 6pm, there's no way she's going to last long.

Lauren also notices how far gone my friend is and just laughs. "Thanks Kenz, and you don't want to know how I got her to agree."

"Eww Hotpants! Don't tell me, I don't want to know." Kenzi plugs her ears and manages to stumble away.

Rocky Horror Picture Show is on the tv and there is so much junk food everywhere. I find the jungle juice and pour two cups for Lo and I, knowing drinks are included with any fiancées holiday celebrations. Plus, I know she's all too eager to please when she's a bit intoxicated.

There are so many trick or treaters that we all take a turn. The constant ring of the doorbell soon begins to fade and out and soon we all get comfortable on the couch. Jane and mom are still sober enough to drive, only playing a few drinking games, but not going overboard, and dismiss themselves for the night. It's weird to see them together, but it's nice all the same. Watching them leave and looking around the room, I was right before. This, these people here, are my family now, and I couldn't be happier.

"I'm just saying," Vex mumbles around the pizza he's chewing. "That Hush is an underrated film. I'm mean, it's categorized as a 'violent film' but it's also smart."

"I agree. That movie was intense. But I still think Freddy Kruger was more terrifying. He stalked your dreams and killed you with his knife fingers! Knife fingers!" She screeches terrified and leans further into me. I squeeze my arms tight to protect her as I would from any monster. Her humming is all I need to continue my possessive hold.

It's past 10 now and I can tell it is time to call it a night. Besides, Kenz is already sleeping on the floor by the tv. "Babe, I think it's time we call it. Besides," I snake my hand inside her jacket and palm her breast, feeling her nipple harden in my palm. "You still have to hold up your end of our deal." I whisper and am delighted with her reverberated moan.

"Tams, Vexy, we will see you guys later." Lauren takes the hint and gets off of the couch (and me) to go kiss Tamsin's exaggerated belly. "Sweet dreams little one." She whispers and a part of me sees Lauren as the best mother out there.

I'm so stuck in the sight that I miss her leaving and wheeling over my 'ride'. "After you, Mrs. Frankenstein." I purse my lips... Man, I love this woman.

 **AN: I needed this so do t judge if it's awful. Thanks for the encouragement and good vibes. I'm trying to update frequently but this holiday is hurting my writing schedule. So bear with me please! Thanks again for reading**

 **Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Family Matter 13**

 **Bo**

"Lo! Slow down-Eeeek!" I'm screaming and I have a death grip on the arm rest, but I can actually say that I'm having fun this Halloween. Plus, the night is still young. Lauren makes me feel like such a child sometimes. She keeps running while pushing my wheelchair then jumps on to it so we are both cruising on the sidewalks. It's not that late, children still seem to be out going house to house, but Lauren manages to not hit them with the chair. Thankfully!

"My mom would do this with the shopping carts at the grocery store." Lauren says while slowing down our pace. Her breath is ragged from her burst of energy. "She used to get the dirtiest looks from the employees but she didn't care. She knew how much fun I had doing it."

There is so much behind the little tidbits she shares about her family and growing up. An underlying pain despite her laughter. I have a feeling her father never did something childish just to make her smile. It's something I notice Jane do for her, even now.

Up until recently, I've never seen Lauren upset or angry. She's always upbeat and forgiving. The longer she is in my life, I can sense when she just puts on a happy face to please others. It's a relief that she never has to pretend around me though. I couldn't imagine we'd be here today if she did.

I don't ask her about it though, not yet. We have too much that seems to be going on, but I'll cherish the unfiltered laughter that she does regardless.

We make it to our house in one piece and turn off our porch light, letting the few kids still out know we are out of candy. Well, for them we are out of candy. "Arrahgah" Lauren's dramatic and completely fake yawn has me turning to find her walking casually to our room. "Well, it's been a long night so I'm just going to-Ooomph!"

I manage to reach her before she's too far in. My hands are on her hips and circle around to dip into her jacket from behind. I can't see it, but I know she has a massive grin spread across her face. "You still have to hold up your end of the deal, Laur-ren." I click my tongue and slowly unbutton her suit, before unbuckling her belt with purpose. "Shower first though." Nipping at the back of her neck, she understood me still and practically ripped of the pieces of cardboard making her head squared. She's quick to guide us in the bathroom and start water.

Looking at our reflections, I have to admit, Lauren and I look amazing as Mrs. and Mrs. Frankenstein. I just know we'll look even better as Mrs. and Mrs. Lewis'.

"So..." Lauren drags me away from the mirror and under the hot spray, pressing her slick body against my back. "I think I owe a debt to you, my love. I believe I said...anything?"

Laughing I turn in her arms, "You did say that, didn't you? Hmm..." Lauren nods like an energetic puppy. I should have known that she'd get her way. Did I really get tricked if I enjoyed tonight too, though? Not with the way Lauren is looking at me as if I'm her last meal.

Her sharp teeth in my neck pull me from my haze and let my hands wander over her body. Lauren is eager and by the way she's devouring my neck and chest, I have a great idea just what to do to her tonight.

 **XXX**

 **Lauren**

"Does this really require me to wear this thing? I promise to close my eyes until you're ready, baby." Bo has a surprise for me and specifically told me to put on her sleep mast to shield my eyes. Apparently, a scarf is too translucent.

So freshly showered and still very horny, I'm waiting underneath the covers for Bo to be ready. She's nervous, rather unsure, but she gets a certain look in her warm chocolate eyes when she's excited. And once the idea was in her head about what anything was, well there was no going back.

Hearing her footsteps on the floor come closer, I sit up fully, letting the sheets expose my naked breasts. Hearing her soft gasp will always excite me. "I showed you mine, can I take this off so you can show me yours?" I don't wait for her answer as I rip off the mask. "Well...hello there."

My eyes are drawn to the petite nude colored strap on secured around Bo's waist. When my eyes find hers, her face is bright red out of embarrassment. "Nevermindthiswasastupididea! Illjustgotakeitoffandwecangobackto-"

"Bo!" I gently reach for her frantic hands and pull her to me as I swing my legs off of the bed. I don't say anything but instead guide her lips to mine. I let our tongues dance together slowly and my hands nap out her silky skin hoping to relax her some. "Relax baby." I nip her chin down to the tops of her breast. "You bought this?" My hand jerks the small rod slowly, letting the base find her clit more than once.

Suppressing the grin when a needy moan appears, I patiently wait for her to focus. "It's intense, isn't it? Between not enough and too much, yeah?"

"God yes." Bo whispers desperately. She opens her eyes, confused. "H-How do you know?"

Pursing my lips together, I find her hips again and maneuver us into the bed. Bo's eyes go wide when I push the covers away from us and I straddle her waist. I hiss from the chill in the air. My nipples go hard and my body be covered in goosebumps. "I embraced my attraction for the fairer sex early on in my days. Naturally, I've had to engage in an experiment or two." The fire is back in her eyes, and I love it when she gets jealous. "Although, I must admit, I've received and given a lot bigger than this baby."

"Really? Than this?!" She squeaks out. I chuckle wondering if a _certain_ abusive asshole ex boyfriend that rhymes with the name _shmyson_ had suck a small prick. Maybe she wasn't exaggerating when she told me she wasn't sure she ever had an orgasm?

"I can show you..." I take one Bo's balled up fists and ease it open and kiss her palm. The simple kiss doesn't compare to what I want tonight though. I don't want delicate but rather deep raw passion. So, after the soft kiss, I lick up the digits before nipping and each finger. "But I need you first, Isabeau. So, hang on...and enjoy the ride."

I catch her off guard when I practically impale myself on her. Bo's hand grips my hips, watching with wide eyes as I bounce up and down on her with hard thrusts. "Take me, Bo..."

It's a surprise when she flips me, but take me, she does.

 **XXX**

 **Kenzi**

I drank way too much, like I always do, but damn! Why does there feel like I smacked my head on the way to my bed? Maybe I did that actually.

Groaning, I open my eyes and check where I am. Not quite my bed, but the couch. That's a given. How did I even get home?

There's that pounding again. But the banging is actually the door? Hmm... It's too late for trick or treaters, who could it be? Grabbing my trusty baseball bat, I make my way to the door...still crazy looking from my costume.

"Uhhh?" Two scrawny men in suits stare back at me. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for a Beverly Jones. I have her listed at this address." One of them say and they both show me their badges. Local police. Who?

"Uhhh..." I repeat and scratch my head. "I don't know..." but a door slamming behind me startles me.

There I see Aife freshly showered clad in a robe with a towel wrapped in her long hair. "What's going on?"

"Beverly Jones?"

"Y-Yes?" She asks confused and I watch in horror as the pull out a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Leroy Jones."

"What? Who the-what? Killed who? What. The. Fuck?!" I try to keep Aife away from them but the advance quickly despite my best efforts.

Tears are falling down my face, but I see Aife crying too. "Call Teddy, Kenzi! Call Teddy! He's speed dial 4 on my cell. Don't call my baby. She doesn't need to know." Her voice is gone as quickly as it came. It takes me a few minutes to retrieve her phone and dial 4 on her speed dial.

Bo has been through so much, along with Hotpants. Whatever just happened, they don't need to know.

Not yet at least.

Holding my breath, I wait and wait and wait as the phone rings in my ear. I'm just about to hang up and try again before a voice sounds on the other side.

"Aife?" He sighs. "I told you after the last time. I'm your Marshal, not a late night fuc-"

"She's been arrested for murder!" I screech desperately not wanting to hear the rest if that conversation. "The police took Aife! Something about a guy named Leroy?! And she-"

"I'll be right there." And the line goes dead. What the Hell is going on?

 **AN: Hi. It's short, I know. :( Sorry these take forever now. Have faith. I promise I won't abandon any of my stories. I'm actually toying with a new story right now but these FF come first! If anybody could be a soundboard for it that be great, though. Let me know.**

 **Tell me if this is awful? Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks for reading! Go Doccubus Army!**

 _ **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A Family Matter 14**

 **Lauren**

If I had a pause button, this is when I'd press it. My face buried in the nook of Bo's neck, her musky scent of our hours of love making still linger on her skin. Her strong arms holding me close as her breath hits me softly. This all still feels like a dream to me.

Moving back home with family close. The nerd growing up now a successful doctor. Falling in love with my brunette neighbor, soon to be married. I never thought my life would turn out like this.

"It's only 7. Why are you awake?" Bo's groggy eyes are looking down at me, but I can see a lazy grin even through her drawn out yawn.

"Early bird." Is the answer I give, nipping lightly at her neck. I love how her arms tighten around me almost possessively. "I thought, since you were so generous last night." She groans as I move my lips to the shell of her ear. "I could say thank you?"

Bo shudders as I swing my legs across her, straddling her stomach. "I wouldn't oppose." Her hands fly to my hips, moving up as her smile widens.

But before she can reach my bare chest, I take her hands off my body. "I'll start breakfast then." Her needy whine was almost childlike and I chuckle crawling off of her and reaching for some sweats.

Bo flops back on the bed as I head downstairs. As much as I could have started another round, I was starving. Also, it's rare when I can beat Bo to the kitchen. She practically lives in here, which is great since she loves to cook and I love to eat, but sometimes I want to cook her a meal. It's a simple gesture that shows her I care enough to cook for her. Doing her laundry isn't as romantic as breakfast in bed, despite her saying so.

It's takes Bo longer to come down, but seeing her showered and in comfy clothes shows me she didn't just fall back asleep. "You showered? Without me?" My exaggerated pout has her laughing, but doesn't comment as she grabs the cup of coffee I prepared for her.

Adding more cheese to the overstuffed omelet, I make sure the potatoes are on low so they can finish at the same time. "I wonder how late Kenzi stayed out last night. She seemed dead to the world when we left."

Bo laughs and shakes her head. "Yeah, I text her when we got home and she gave a thumbs up emoji but she stopped texting after that."

"What's wrong?" Bo is frown as she pulls her phone out.

"It's just," She taps a few icons then slides her phone to me. "I don't know, but she's usually here after a big night of drinking. I mean, she has her apartment with my mom but she is normally out on the spare bed."

I turn back to the food, happy it's done but she has a point. Kenzi makes a habit of joining us for breakfast more often than not. Bo even gets a few drunken texts from the energetic woman about whatever is on her mind at the time. To only send one text feels funny to me...and apparently to Bo too.

Sliding Bo a plate of food and sitting across from her, I tap on the favorites list on her phone and click on Kenzi's, putting it on speaker.

"Why are we calling her?" Bo asks above the connecting rings. "You know she's out cold until noon."

Before I can answer her, Kenzi picks up. "H-Hey Bo bear! What's cracka lackin?"

Bo and I stare at the phone between us. There are people chattering and phones ringing in the background. "Are you at the police station? Dammit Kenz! Did you get arrested again?!" Bo screeches into the phone and I laugh hysterically.

This wouldn't be the first time Kenz has been in the drunk tank at the station. Who says Tamsin doesn't have a sense of humor? That's why Kenzi isn't allowed to go out by herself anymore.

"It wasn't me that you should be worried about."

Confused, I open my mouth, but shut it again. "Fuck." Bo rubs her face and picks up her phone. "I don't wanna know Kenz, not right now anyway. I'll text you in a bit."

"You got it Bo Bo. Love you babes... You too, Hotpants." Her voice sounds weak but I'm with Bo on this one, whatever it is can wait until we're ready.

When the phone called ended, we eat our breakfast in peace. I'm confused at my fiancée's sudden behavior but know not to push her. It's only when we finish our breakfast and she gathers our plates, is when she opens up. "Thank you for cooking baby. I forget how good your food is."

"It wasn't much but I'm glad you enjoyed it." I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder once she rinses off the remaining dishes. I want to know what is going on in that beautiful mind of hers. "Snuggle on the couch?"

Bo turns as places her hands on my chest, tracing my collarbone slightly. "I'd like that."

 **XXX**

 **Kenzi**

"Shit shit shit shit! She knows! Oh God, I can never lie to my bestie, because she knows!" They've been keeping Aife-Beverly-Aife whoever! Is in the interrogation room for hours. I know she's smart enough not to say anything until her lawyer or whoever this Teddy I called is.

Looking at the clock, I groan not knowing what else to do but wait until I can see Aife. "Dammit Teddy! Where the hell are you?"

"Only my friends call me Teddy." I jump hearing a very deep voice behind me. The tall built and very handsome middle aged man looks at me seriously as her combs through his dark hair. "Theodore Tannous." He moves his suit jacket to the side to show me his shiny star badge. "You could guess who I am."

I fan my face looking at the man. His exotic middle eastern features and his serious seductive voice has my questions answered why Aife had him on speed dial. Damn he is hot! Focus Kenz!

"Look Teddy, we can discuss names later. Aife is is in that hallway two doors down. I suggest you go find out what is going on...Marshal." His smirk widens to a cheeky grin that is anything from friendly. From what the few witness protection movies and tv shows that have aired, I know Marshals like to keep their jobs private for safety reasons. But now is not the time for it and I don't need to beat around the bush. I just need him to get Aife out.

He walks passed me and I let out a breath. I don't know the man, but if Aife trusts him, I have no choice but to trust him to.

"You coming?" He says before he is out of sight and I try to contain the squeal as I rush to him. If it wasn't such a serious problem, I'd be excited! I wonder if this is how Tamsin feels every time she has a new case.

When we enter, I see two other officers in the interrogation room, one sitting and the other leaning against the wall, with Aife sitting at a table still in her bathrobe. "Ma'am, you really need to talk to us or we can't help you out." One of them says but Aife just stares ahead of him, not bothering to respond.

"Excuse me," The two detectives look at Teddy as he makes his presence known. "If Ms. Jones asked for an attorney, then she has nothing to say to you." He shrugs off his jacket and quickly wraps it around a tired looking Aife. "We're leaving. Everything else can wait until she can at least get dressed."

The detectives have the decency to look somewhat ashamed but the thinner one recovers quicker. "Sir, you guys aren't leaving. Mrs. Jone's here is arrested for murder and-"

"And who exactly did she murder? Because I'd love to see the so called evidence that got you a signed off warrant on a Halloween night." Teddy sneers as he helps Aife out of the chair but she doesn't move. Better yet, can't.

The cuffs look tight on her wrists and instead of asking, I walk over and go to work on them with my Bobby pin. A loud click, and the metal cuffs hit the table.

A loud gruff and soon a thick file is slapped on the table she was bound to. "Leroy Jones was found with his skull bashed in earlier last night. All evidence points to his wife, here." He flips the pages open and I feel the bike ride in my throat.

Pictures of Bo's father laying on the cement. I tear my eyes away and try to figure out where he was exactly but it's hard to focus on anything of that the dark red blood pooling around Jack's head. Poor Bo. I know they had their rough history but this will still hurt my best friend.

Teddy shakes his head and pushes the papers away while I take and escort Aife out of the room. "I'll need to speak to the Chief but the fact remains the same. Beverly is going home." He hands them a card of his. "Give that to him or her and tell him to call me as soon as he can."

I don't know what was on the card or if Teddy said anything else to them, but no one stopped us from leaving the police station. I was still drunk when I left home opting to take a cab, so we all piled into Teddy's black Tahoe. "Where to ladies?"

I give him the directions to our apartment, but I gave Aife a look. "I gotta tell Bo and Lauren. I'm not sure what the Hell is going on but they need to know."

"Did you kill Jack, Aife?"

The silence is heavy but I watch her closely. There is definitely sorrow in her eyes, possible guilt, but she was moving on from her husband. Even filed for divorce so she could live free and start over. I don't see how killing him would help her out.

"Last I spoke to Jack, he was staying with your father." Teddy slows down the truck and signals to pull over in a Taco Bell parking lot. "Do you have his number? I already called Susan and she's on a plane as we speak to come clean up this mess, but you need to tell me what happened or I can't help you!"

"All I know is what you guys do!" She yells back at him. "I went to the party and only had a few drinks before leaving with Jane. We picked up some Chinese food and ate it at my place before she left. I took a shower and that's when the police showed up."

"Why are the police so certain that you killed him?" I ask and reach for her hand. "I think we should call Tamsin. She's more familiar with everything going on. But Lauren and Bo will need to know, eventually. They already know something is up, since I'm not at their place eating my hangover away."

"That's your daughter and her girlfriend right? They're engaged?" He asks pulling out of the parking lot, seemingly calmer.

"That's them." She says trying to fight the tears. "My baby and Lauren have been through a lot this past year. I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on them. Isabeau just had brain surgery for Christ sake!" She mutters into her hands.

We pull up to our apartment complex and we walk silently inside, pretending to not notice the police cruiser watching our movements. "Get dressed while I make a few more calls, please. And you," he nods to me and I follow him in the kitchen.

Aife seems to get the hint and does as she's told. "I need you to make a list of all the people Jack knew in town. I don't like unnecessary bullshit so keep your list short. I don't like that one of my witnesses are telling people her true identity let alone being accused of murder." He grinds his teeth and I can see how frustrated he's getting. "Get ahold of your detective friend and see if she's busy, as well. We need to contain this as soon as possible."

"Are we in danger? Does Jack death have something to do with why they were in witness protection in the first place?!" I hiss trying not to freak out.

He glares at me. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." With that, Theodore Tannous is back on his cell phone and exiting my home, leaving me standing there about to piss my pants.

 **AN: Short but I actually have a direction to go with this now! Writers block owned my ass unfortunately. But I'm back! Hope there are a few still interested in this one!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Family Matter 15**

 **Bo**

"You gonna tell me what you're thinking so hard about, love?" I can hear the smirk in her voice and try not to look back at her. She insisted on cooking for me, but I'm still trying to help where I can. Which means, I'm siting at the bar top grating cheese for her chicken parmesan.

After our nap on the couch, we stayed in most of the day, only venturing out to get the mail and make sure our house didn't get egged the night prior. My mind is still going around in circles thinking about Kenzi and how weird she was acting. I called her twice after only receiving text messages in return saying she was too tired to talk.

Lauren senses something up too, even though she is trying not to worry me. She has sent Tamsin a few texts asking to keep her ears on just in case anything has happened but the taller blonde said nothing was out of the normal. I just have a bad feeling.

"Bo?" She has mitts on both her hands as she tries to feel me up. Her laughter is enough to make my worries melt away. "Baby, come on, let's get this cheese on the chicken and let's see if I can't help you relax." She purrs in my ear, helping me to stand.

Twirling in her arms, she holds me close and sways to the music that I didn't know was playing throughout the house. She still has her stove mittens on when she finds my hips, giving them a squeeze. That's only one of the things that had me falling hard for her; her playful side always had me feeling lighter.

"You have been teasing me all damn day!" I laugh and push against her chest halfheartedly. "And nooooo. No morning sex, no couch sex! You wouldn't even let me masturbate in the bathroom!" Of course, Lauren laughs and silences my rant with a sloppy kiss.

She hums against my lips and smiles widely. "Maybe, I'm not teasing but warming you up for tonight?" my eyes follow the trail of her tongue sweeping over her bottom lips before gliding across her teeth. "But first, we need to eat." I huff as she grabs the plate of cheese, with me following behind her.

"What's tonight?" I ask finally register what she says and grab a few drinks for us. I grab a few cans of soda knowing Lauren is laying off alcohol for a while thanks to the Halloween party.

I've never regretted past decisions, even though many I wish to think of again, but one would be not introducing toys into the bedroom sooner. Lauren was an animal, the image of her riding me, bringing us both to orgasm over and over replays in my mind too often. Her blonde hair sprawled across the blanket as I thrust wildly into her, I never thought sex could be so thrilling. Lauren let me take control and made love/fucked me like no other lover could ever compare. And if that's what Lauren has in store for tonight, I'm all for it.

" _Lauren!" Knock Knock "Lauuuren!"_

Tamsin's voice is heard and both of us jump and the unexpected noise. "What the hell?"

Lauren rushes to the door, a wooden baseball bat leaning right by the door. I don't like how stressed Tamsin's voice is so I pick up the bat behind my fiancée as she opens the door. I don't even blink as I swing at the large man rushing in behind Tamsin.

 _CRACK!_

"Fuck!" The man collapses to the ground, clutching is arm. I wind up to swing again, but Tamsin grips the bat.

"What the hell Tamsin! He was trying to follow you in!" Lauren steps in between me and her friend with a hard glare.

"Sorry guys! I was just pissed, but he's not a bad guy…not really." Tamsin shrugs and Lauren finally tears her eyes off of her friend to look at the man groaning. "This is a Teddy. He's here to help."

"Help with what?" I lower the bat but keep it clutched in my hands, scooting closer to my love. I can tell Lauren is so confused and breathing heavy.

The man rolls over and dusted the nonexistent dust off of his expensive pants. "You must be Isabeau." He stands and glares at the three of us before focusing back on me. "Your mother has old me so much about you."

* * *

 **Lauren**

I just wanted a nice quiet dinner with Bo and then maybe have so more fun with her went we went to bed or preferably against a wall. That's literally all I wanted. I wanted to ignore Kenzi acting odder than usual and put my paranoia aside just so Bo and I can have some normalcy in our lives. But life doesn't care for what I want. Instead of a nice dinner, there's a man on the ground and Bo ready to strike him again.

"H-How do you know my mother?" Bo ask in a raspy voice. The man looks to Tamsin before shutting the door behind him quietly. I take him in as he walks towards the couch and slumps into it. The loud sigh has me worried and I'm still wary of the man making himself comfortable in my home, but I trust Tamsin and if she says he's fine, despite her screaming my name at the front door, then he's fine.

The timer for our dinner goes off and I rush to pull it out before it burns and take off my gloves before returning to Bo's side waiting for answers. "So, who are you again?" I ask trying not to snap at anyone, but my mood is going sour by the minute.

He rubs his face before sitting up straighter. "Theodore Tannous. It seems that all discreetness has been ignored, but I am your mother's WITSEC Marshal. My partner was Jack's Marshal as well and is at the morgue as we speak looking at the body."

"What body?" Bo's voice is so small as she reaches to clasp my hand in both of hers. I can already feel the cold shivers when he says Jack has been killed. I hold Bo close as all her strength leaves her body as Theodore describes in detail of his death and how Aife is the police's number one suspect.

"The evidence is circumstantial," Tamsin adds on. "It looks like some sort of setup and Aife's alibi checks out with Mrs. Lewis. I am officially off of the case but you know me." She shrugs her shoulders fixing her hair.

"I am sorry for your loss." He says sincerely to Bo. "The man was a piece of work but having a family, it's still always hard. Your little friend is with Aife now and-"

"Of course, Kenzi knows this." Bo says harshly and leaves the room in a hurry.

I want to follow her but knowing Bo and her temper, I let her cool off for a moment. I should of knew Kenzi already knew all of this though. "If not Aife, them who killed Jack?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out. I ruled out anything and everything related to their witness protection, so it just leaves a personal vendetta." He grabs a small notepad from his discarded jacket and flips a few pages. "The only person that seems to be in contact is Patrick and I can't seem to find him anywhere."

That's odd. Usually the two are stuck at him these days. Even when he and I were trying to work out or issues for Bo's sake, Jack was always a fixture dealing with him. Me being Bo's friend was fine as long as I was never romantically involved with her. It's a shame that he couldn't look past his old-fashioned ways to just be happy that his granddaughter has found happiness. That's a whole other can of worms but it seems Trick keeps making messes and digging himself deeper away from his family.

I will never regret falling in love with Bo. I would have been supportive if she was happy with Dyson. If he treated her well and they were better for each other. It would sting to see them together but I would try my hardest to be her friend. But that's not how it turned out and I still wish to this day that Bo's grandfather and my friend, would look past it all and focus on how amazing we are together. That he would stop hurting my Bo.

"Thank you for telling us, Mr. Tannous," I say as calmly as I can. "I think we should call it a night, though. I believe we can all use the rest."

He nods and stands, fixing his tie and puts on his jacket. He grabs a card of his and leaves it on the coffee table as he moves to the front door. "That's my personal cell, Miss Lewis. Call me I you need anything or hear anything." He frowns looking at Bo in the kitchen but smartly remains quiet, instead nodding to us both before shutting the door behind him.

"Give me a minute." I tell Tamsin. She likes to examine things more closely and needs a sounding board to do so. It's always been like that with us, but Bo needs me more right now.

"What do you need?" I ask Bo while she stares out the window in the kitchen. My voice is barely above a whisper and I attentively put my hands on her shoulders and drag them down her arms. This is about comfort and to show her that whatever she needs, I'm here for her. If she needs to push me away, I'll give her the space, or if she needs me to suffocate her with warm embraces, I can do it. But we both learned early on that shutting each other out is not an option.

I step back slightly at her unexpected turn around, but keep my arms in touch with her skin. I'm surprised to not see any tears in her eyes, only sorrow. "I think I just want to go to bed. We can deal with all of this tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Come on, let's get you to bed. Then ill clean up and send Tams on her way. Sound good?" Bo nods and she sways a little, her emotions making her dizzy. Without a word, I swoop her up and carry her princess style to our room. Ever since the first time holding her like this, it just felt perfect. I could tell she enjoys it too, especially in the way I can feel her snuggle deeply into my neck. The extra workouts I do pay off for moments like this.

"One day Bo, all of this be just a bad memory." I tell Bo as I tuck her in. I comb my finger in the loose hair circling her face as I sit comfortably next to her. "Soon, it will be you and me and all of our family supporting us. No drama or fighting, just happiness and excitement. I promise you kids, a dog, celebrations and holidays that will always make you smile, Bo. I won't ever stop until we get our happily ever after."

Leaning down, I let my face fall into her chest, tears of frustration making my eyes sting. Sometimes I wonder if I have failed her. That none of this would have happened if I was around. She reminds me every day that it's just lingering insecurities. That I am loved by her and she isn't going anywhere. I guess we both have deep daddy issues.

"Baby, please don't cry." Bo pulls my head from her so she can look at my face. "There you are." She smiles and pulls me so I'm lying on top of her. "I know, that you Lauren Lewis, will be the best wife anybody could ever dream of. I love you and will never stop for as long as we both are breathing. Because you are amazing and so loving…we can do this, baby. I know we can."

I kiss her softly, her mouth opening as we consume each other slowly. "Thank you."

Another knock on the door has us both groaning. "If that is Kenzi, just tell her that whatever it is, it can wait until morning." Bo kisses me once more before releasing me from her tight snuggle. "See you in a bit. Love you, Lo."

"Love you too, Bo. I'll be quick, even if that means leaving the mess in the kitchen." I joke, but really, I might.

Before the door closes, I hear he mutter almost asleep, "And don't think I forgot what you promised me at dinner, you tease."

I laugh and shut the door before she can see the blush covering my cheeks. Yeah, she might have to wait another night for me to break out with the sexy times. Death kind of puts a damp on my libido. Bo is lucky enough to be ready at any given moment…or lucky me?

I come to a halt once I return to Tamsin, seeing as Trick is standing there right next to her. "I've come to say goodbye to my family." He says not looking at me, almost as if he is disgusted with me. "I'm leaving town and I don't think I'll be back."

"You killed him, didn't you?" Tamsin says softly before reaching for her cell phone, taking a step back as I take a closer one towards him. "I saw the photos, Trick. The glass embedded in his head was from a bottle of liquor and I have half the mind to think you got it from the bar. How could you frame Aife." She rambles on putting the phone to her ear, but stops talking with her eyes hard.

When Trick opens his thick coat, it was like all time stood still, realizing I am too close to him now. "I had to kill him. He was going after my family. But…it wasn't my daughter that should have to take the fall for it." He focuses on me as her drags his hand soothingly along the machete in his hand. "It takes too long to buy a gun, but knives…" Trick shakes his head with a grim smile. "I just want my family back that you took from me."

"Trick, I suggest you leave before the police show up. No one has to get hurt any further." I try to reason with him.

"I'm a cop, Trick. Think really hard about your next move, because I won't think twice about mine." Tamsin says but makes no attempt at a move, but her gun is clear at her side. I can see her fingers waiting for his wrong move.

"And I think, you should think about the child you are carrying." He counters with a raised eyebrow. "You're barely showing, but the bump is fairly noticeable, dear. Is she really worth it?"

I go through every scenario. Think of every option, but none are in my favor. One jab and Trick could hit me. My arm, leg, hand, torso. The blade is clean and sharp enough that one nick of it would be just enough to slow me down. Looking at my friend, her face is still cold towards him, but I see her mind at work. She too is going through the different options and I know that she is carrying her weapon, but even with her gun, the risks are extremely high.

"She is, Trick." Bo's voice is soft and I see her walking towards her.

I cry seeing her, not wanting her to get involved. "Please Bo, get out of here! I can't lose you, please just go." I plead, my body shivering from fear now.

"Don't you see Trick, Lauren would lay down her life for me. Protect me even if it meant losing herself." Bo says coming closer, but stops once Trick grips the machete with both hand and raising it like a baseball bat. "I love her and she loves me. Family, friends, happily married…that's all we want."

"You'll get over her…eventually." My eyes close waiting for the strike of his blade, arms flying to shield whatever I can at the last minute… only to fail.

 **AN: Cliffhanger! You guys are just going to have to trust me**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll be back soon! (Like Monday) Enjoy!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Family Matter CH 16**

 **Tamsin**

Two shots rang out, making my ears ring from the close quarters. As soon as I saw Trick raise his arms, I knew I had to act. I just prayed that the bullets wouldn't go through and hit my best friend in the process.

I've been in police involved shootings, not many thankfully, but enough to know how it feels to disarm a suspect. Or in this case, to shoot to kill. And it still wasn't enough.

Still on the phone with the Operator, I call for an ambulance and give out Lauren's address and tell them to hurry. Seeing the large blade imbedded in my friend's upper thigh has my own blood run cold. "Don't touch it!" I yell when Bo goes to remove the machete, tears cascading down her face. "It will cause her to bleed out, just leave it."

"Baby please Lo, don't leave me. The ambulance is coming. Just stay with me!" Bo cries and cradles Lauren's head in her lap. The blood is quickly forming a puddle and my friend is shivering so hard.

Thinking fast, I take off my belt, ignoring the limp man on the floor, and wrap it above the wound on Lauren. "Keep talking to her, Bo. We need to keep her awake." I loop and tighten the belt painfully around her thigh in hopes to slow the bleeding down.

Lauren's eyes are blinking and she's nodding away at Bo's questions, but she has yet to say a word. She looks so fragile and scared. Something Lauren is never.

Meeting her in school was easily the greatest thing to ever happen to me. She was shy and so smart, with a low key humor that made any bad day better. She was my best friend that soon turn into a sisterhood. I missed her when she left before our final year of High school, but I knew she was destined for greater things. She deserved the world from all the shit people put her through and still turned out to be this warm hearted person. For her to look so small right now, it's like lead was encased in my chest.

"Hang in there Hotpants." She manages a glare in my direction and I squeeze her shoulder. "I hear the ambulance now. Just hang on, friend. I need you to hang on for us, ok?"

Bo continues to hold her tight and pepper kisses anywhere she can reach. I almost missed the way her hand is right on her pulse point on Lauren's neck and hide my smile. My friend must have taught her basic necessities in case of emergencies. I know Bo can see Lauren's eyes start to droop too, but tries to keep her focused.

Lauren does stay focused. It's only when the paramedics bust through the door, that she loses consciousness.

 **Bo**

My hands are still stained with the blood of my lover. How did this escalate so fast? First with the marshal, then the new about my father...Trick.

My eyes sting, tears stain my face while I rub my tiredness away. My sweet Lauren. I put her through Hell ever since meeting her and yet she fought for us through every mountain moving in our paths. For some reason, I bring her happiness and yet, I continue to hurt her.

Watching her being taken away in a hurry, strapped down to a gurney, broke me. The paramedics wouldn't let me ride with them, needing the extra room to help Lauren. As much as I hated it, them calling her Dr. Lewis, I knew she was in good hands as the seemed familiar with her.

Tamsin was by my side with a few officers, dragging me into their vehicle. She gave them her statement quickly wanting to get to the hospital as fast as humanly possible. I agreed, and they took my statement and ask me questions on the ride there.

"I called Vex. He's going to pick up Jane and come over." Tamsin' voice hitches as she sits along the wall next to me. "I-I couldn't tell her."

Reaching for her hand, her fingers grip mine tight as we lean on each other for support. We've been in here for hours already. The halls are quieter than I've ever seen them. The room is quiet, Lauren's coworkers and superiors helping out any way they can. They bring coffee and food every now and then, sending us hopes and prayers while she is still in surgery. "How did this happen?" I ask aloud for the millionth time and look to my fiancée's best friend.

Tamsin just shakes her head. I swallow the bile rising to my throats seeing her hands also covered in blood. Lauren's blood.

"Bo? Oh thank God you're alright! I was worried si-" But I never let Kenzi finish, interrupting her with a harsh slap across her face.

The sound echoes in the tiny room. Kenzi' hand goes to cover up the reddening mark on her cheek and I am just a hair apart from her. "How dare you? The love of my life is fighting for her LIFE." I point out the door, eyes filled with fire. "And you decide that now is the time to show your face?"

"Bo,"

Tamsin tries, getting up to put a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off. "No T, she knew what was going on. She knew about Jack and that man in the suit. All of this could have been prevented!"

"Isabeau..." Hearing Lauren's mother voice has me slumped to my knees in no time, all the anger and hate dissipated as I see her walking towards me. "It'll be ok, sweetheart. Our Lauren is strong. She could never leave you."

"I am so sorry, Jane." I cry into my hands. I feel the older woman's body pulling me into her own. When I look up, I see such familiarity in her eyes. "All I want is her to be safe and I keep putting her in danger. I love her, god knows I don't deserve her, but I love her so much."

"And she loves you, Bo." She says and grips my chin before it falls once more. "My daughter loves you. She will continue to fight for you, even against every odd stacked against you guys. You're our family, don't lose hope on our Lauren."

"She's a fighter." We look up at Dr. Dallas who quiets the room. She's in the same navy blue scrubs that Lauren has brought home a dozen times. "But I'm sure you guys knew that."

"Is she-" my breath hitches and Jane is there to hold me up.

"The blade nicked her femoral artery but since it was still embedded in her quad, we had more than enough time to close it up." She says smiling and I pull her into a fierce hug. "She's very lucky you two were there."

"So she's okay?" Vex asks holding Tamsin's crying for, a hand protectively on their growing child.

Dr. Dallas nods but clutches her clipboard after I release her. "It will be a long road to recovery but yes. Dr. Lewis is in the clear. She's just getting cleaned up now and we can take her to her room." She bites her lip and looks at the room. "I'd say no visitors just yet, but I think a few of you will be alright."

I take Jane's hand and nod to Tamsin to follow. I don't spare another look at Kenzi. I just can't right now. My focus is on Lauren and will remain on her until she is safe in my arms.

 **XXX FOUR MONTHS LATER XXX**

 **Bo**

"Sweetie? What are doing out here? It's about to start. You don't want to keep her waiting, don't you?" My mother is lightly playing with vail pinned to my hair. I never thought I would see today. The day I get to be married to my best friend and partner.

The flowers are just beginning to bloom as I look across the orchid ahead of me. I made sure to take a few allergy pills because of those pesky white and pink flowered trees, but it'll be worth it.

 _These last few months have been the hardest we've had to deal with. Even though, Lauren was stable and more importantly alive, the hit to her leg was a nasty one. That day in the hospital, her leg was swollen and stitched up the best the doctors could. The gash left in her thigh was a reoccurring nightmare for her, though. More so than the night terrors that kept her awake most nights._

 _Trick was killed before he even hit the ground that dreadful day. Aife and I were the ones to sign off on his and my father's bodies. It was a hard day, but I soon moved past it._

 _I wish things could have been different for my family. For us to look past our differences and grow to life be each other and accept the choices we make. But that won't happen and I've accepted that._

 _I forgave Kenzi after a few weeks. She would wordlessly show up at our bourse and help out with Lauren. Kenzi would show up hours after Lauren and I would go to bed to continue to bleach the floor where the blood soaked through after the incident. It only took her a few days to hire someone to replace the whole floor. New floor, no obvious reminders._

 _Lauren was an uphill battle. My poor baby has been in a wheelchair since she had been released from the hospital. She is to remain that way until her muscles heal properly, which has been a slower process according to her physical therapist. Our entire family knew the struggle and quietly had a part to make things easier for her. As much as we could._

 _The depression was hard on our relationship. Lauren would lash out some days and be unresponsive others. She was ashamed to ask for help. Lauren has always been a proud woman, but being so broken (her words) she wouldn't let me help her. She wouldn't even let me touch her. And that was too much for me to handle._

 _After many tears and hurtful words from both of us, we nearly split up right then and there. Everything hurt that night of our fight. The thought of not having her in my life, as my wife, broke my heart and I knew we couldn't do it. I reminded her of the promise she made to me that damned night. The marriage, the kids, a dog... I reminded her how much I was in love with her. I named every little thing that I loved from her geek speak to her funky dance moves to her beautiful smile to her huge heart._

 _We hit rock bottom that night. But the vow we made after, helped us rise from our darkest ditch we were pulled in. After weeks of trying for each other, we grew together and found patience that I didn't realize we needed._

"Isabeau." I turn to look at my mother once more. "It's time. Go get your woman."

 **Lauren**

"Stop fidgeting, you're making me fidget!" I slap Tamsin who is bouncing on the balls of her feet. She is wearing a simple red dress with a dark grey bow on the back of it. She looks so out of sorts, but it's not often she has to dress up.

"Shut up, Hotpants! I remember you and my wedding. You were smart this time." She laughs and leans down to fix my red tie. "Bo is going to have a hard time not ripping your suit to shreds." I opted to wear a suit, knowing a dress would be almost impossible in my wheel chair. My black suit isn't anything special. The traditional look fits me perfectly but I took off my jacket a while ago. My nerves got the best of me and I really really didn't want to sweat through my clothes.

Still, Tamsin's words made my heart flutter. Bo and I have abstained from sex since my surgery and it hasn't been easy. My body isn't what it used to be before Trick cut me. I've been working out as best I could to prepare for our wedding night, but I'm still somewhat embarrassed at the slowly healing wound. Not to mention the pain that came when I flexed the muscle for too long. Building my quad muscle back has been tough, too tough sometimes.

"I plan on it." I smirk at my friend as she laughs and pats my shoulder. The music skips mid way through and I gasp hearing the intro to Bo's walk out song. I only sneak a quick glance at the front row, to my mother, mouthing an 'I love you, mom' before returning to the end of the aisle across from me.

When I see the woman, who stole my heart at first encounter walking down the aisle with Aife, I grab Tamsin's hand. She took her cue and helped me to my feet, keeping me close just in case I lose my balance. I've been practicing for our first dance for weeks with my family (without Bo knowing) just for the surprised look on her face right now.

We've come so far and in a few steps, we will be standing in front of each other being united as happily wedded wives.

 **AN: We are close to wrapping things up! I'm excited too! Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Family Matter CH** **17**

 **Bo**

I nearly collapse seeing the sight of Lauren standing at the end of the alter, griping my mother's arm like a lifeline. My beautiful, strong woman. Tears prick my eyes and I so grateful to have worn the waterproof mascara. With the months of her in a wheelchair, I forget how tall she is compared to me. Watching her shift nervously from side to side, has me picking up the pace to reach her.

I watch as my mouther hugs her lightly, before whispering something in her ear, making her nod. Aife winks at me before taking her seat in the front with Jane. Kenzi the, standing from her own to be at my side and fix the train of my dress. Being such a small wedding, it was literally just Tamsin and Kenzi who got to be our bridesmaid/ best woman for us. That's all we really need besides each other.

"Hi." I breathe out as soon as I make it across from her. The crowd laughs behind me, but I don't care. It feels like forever since I have seen that sparkle in Lauren's breathtaking hazel eyes. "Hi." Lauren whispers back at me. "You look, w-wow, Isabeau." Her voice is just above a whisper and her words hit me straight to my core. The look in her eyes has me blushing for all to see.

"Easy guys, you guys have an audience." Tamsin whispers and nudges her friend with a smile. Neither of us look away from each other though. "Told you the suit was a nice touch." I hear her mutter between her teeth.

It only takes me a second to travel down her body at the tuxedo she was wearing. Biting my lip, I slowly take every inch of Lauren Lewis in, sipping her like a fine wine. Her lithe frame standing there for me, suited up beautifully and waiting to say I do.

"Ladies…." Vex steps in between us holding up his hands before clapping them together loudly. He smirks as Lauren and I glare at him, but then I remember he got ordained to marry us. "Let's get these two kids married before they decide to ditch us and go straight to the courthouse instead." His smile widens pleased to have the small crowd of guests laugh.

I'm happy to have such a close friend marry us today. I know Lauren was just as excited, if not a little nervous about Vex doing. He promised to keep it clean and quick, something I am pleased to hear.

"We are gathered her today to unite two women together. Through love and life long journey." Vex begins, guiding mine and Lauren's hands together. My flowers being taken out of my hands quickly by Kenzi. My eyes water again seeing the emotion in Lauren's eyes and feel it in her clammy hands. Poor thing is so nervous. Reaching further, I find her wrist and rub it softly before bringing it to my red lips, kissing it tenderly.

"Lauren Lewis and Isabeau Dennis. What I like to call them Walls and Obstacles. Love is never easy, but love does grow over every second you spend with the love of your life." Vex smiles and clasps his over our joined ones. "The love that these two have, is more than enough to burn the walls down and outsmart any obstacle. We have seen them do it time and time again." He pulls his hands away and pushes us closer together. "And they still stand here, beaten but not broken. Their love can defeat any impossible."

"Now the time we have been waiting for. "I'll start with you, my friend." Vex pats on Lauren's shoulder and she tears her eyes off me for a second. She pts down her body before settling for her back pocket. The pater is scrunched and torn as she unfolds it, looking up with me with a wince as the paper tears once more.

"I thought it would a good idea to write down my vows, but as you can see… I'm so nervous." Lauren mumbles quietly to herself before huffing and gives up reading her sloppy written words and crumples it up and puts it back to her pocket. "I will just wing it. We all know how good I am at that." She remarks sarcastically causing her friend to snort from behind her.

I purse my lips to hide my smirk noting how she hates being teased by Tamsin right now and once again reach out to hold her hands. Regaining her focus that was only lost for a moment. She squeezes my hand with a sheepish grin, stepping close to cup her hand along my cheek.

"I love you, Bo." She starts and her thumb caresses my lips before dragging her hand down my arm to pull my hand to her own chest. "Neighbors. The word sounds so foreign to me now, but that is how our love story started." She pushes my hand harder against her chest and I feel her rapidly beating heart. "My brain took a little longer to understand what my heart did that day you helped me move in. That first day I heard you laugh at me struggling to open my own front door."

My laugh is strangled but I too remember that day. As if I could forget the tall blonde with the microscope moving down the hall. "You were so clumsy, babe."

"Hush you." Lauren laughs and kisses my open palm. "It's my turn. You can go next." She clears her throat and gives me an amused look. "As I was saying, neighbors. With the hopes of being friends, but found love with you instead. Bo, my Bo, I vow to be the woman you deserve. To be the partner you deserve and more. To be a wife you will feel safe with and be loved each and every day. I vow this to you, Isabeau." Her voice cracking has me releasing a quiet sob of my own.

I can hear our guest cooing us from their seats. Lauren always good at expressing herself, but the raw emotion falling from her lips has me in awe. I always get that feeling when she speaks to me, directly into my heart as if it is cradled in the palm of her hand. She has always been like that, even when things got the darkest for us. She was always right there protecting me, even when I wouldn't know.

"It's your turn now, love." Vex smirks and Kenzi is right there to hand me a tissue for my watering eyes. "I-I don't think my vows will be as moving as Lo's here, but I'll try my hardest to get the point of them across." I chuckle awkwardly and hand Kenzi the tissue back. "Lauren… God, there aren't even enough words to express how much I love you. How I crave to near you. I have always been better with actions over words as I know you remember." I smile watching her swallow hard and see her eyes sweep across my body. "But I vow to you Lauren, to love you and protect you and to be your Mrs. Lewis until forever and a day."

Lauren doesn't wait and pulls me into her, crashing our lips together with enough force to have me moaning loudly. It's been so long since I've felt this passion, this desire from Lauren. To have her want me as a whole, having our emotional and physical want connect as such.

"You two are worse than sailors on shore leave." Vex huffs and being as subtle as he can without causing a huge fuss. I giggle along with Lauren as we get pulled apart, not caring about the witnesses before us. Seeing my lipstick smeared messily along her lips only fuels my fire for her. I give Vex a look and he holds his hands up in defense. "I'll make this quick. Can we have the rings, darling?"

Tamsin is quick to produce both of our rings, knowing Kenzi has had priors to losing items much larger, and hands them to each of us. The solid silver band is now resting between my fingers as Vex continues to speak. "Do you, Lauren Lewis accept Isabeau Dennis to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." She whispers and places the band next to my engagement ring.

"And do you, Isabeau Dennis accept Lauren Lewis to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." I squeak out placing the ring on her left finger with ease. Locking eyes with Lauren, I don't even register anyone else in the room. Like I was tugged into a fishbowl with Lo, the world around us goes quiet as we meet in the middle and savor our first kiss as wife and wife.

 **Lauren**

Isabeau Lewis, my wife, my everything. We made it through the fire and came out stronger. Even when I didn't think it was possible. I honestly don't even know how I got through the ceremony. I felt as I was floating above it all, only being grounded when Bo looked at me.

Our wedding wasn't as conventional as the ones on tv these days, but it was everything to me. Small, intimate, our family involved and there to support our promises to one another. From day one, my mother has been there doing such. My father, I can't even think of how he would have handled today, but I didn't need him. I've never seen my mother as happy as when Bo and I walked into the reception as wife and wife. She was proud of me. Something I learned early on to never look for from my dad.

Now here we are, hand in hand making our rounds to the few guests that we invited. I had to keep my wheelchair close by, but relieved that I haven't had to use it yet. Bo being there and keeping me close is so much better anyways. Especially when she lets her hands roam freely along my body making her intentions clear. I feel confident tonight. Standing on my own two feet with my rock by my side. I didn't realize I could be this happy. It feels strange but exhilarating to be married to my best friend and lover.

I can tell Bo is itching to ditch the reception. We ate, a few toasts were made, and unaware to Bo, we only have our first dance left. "I'll be right back." I whisper to Bo who looks at me confused, but lets me go. I make my way to the DJ and ask for the microphone and request the song. He smiles and waits for my signal.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen…family and friends." I wait for the few to turn towards me at the center of the dance floor. Bo standing in front of me clearly confused, waits by our table to the side. "I want to thank everyone for coming to share this extraordinary day with my wife and I. I'm afraid it's getting late for Bo and I," I laugh knowing the sun is barely setting, " but I couldn't let anybody leave without witnessing our first dance as Mrs. And Mrs. Lewis."

Kenzi and Tamsin are quick to be at Bo's side and shove her out of her state of shock. When I meet her on the dance floor, I offer her my hand with a lazy smile. "Can I have this dance?"

Barry White's _Can't get enough of your love, baby,_ begins to play and a lot of whoops and holler sound in the crowd. Bo laughs and accepts my hand, letting me take the lead. My leg is still not 100% but that never could stop me from dancing to this song. Bo laughs as I shake my hips, grabbing hers to move with me. Her being shy to dance in front of everyone is utterly adorable.

"What? Are you really not going to dance with me?" I pout, pretending to cast a fishing line out to her and reel her in slowly. She finally laughs at my rockin dance moves and finally lets me reel her in until she is pressed up against me.

"We danced to this song when we were at the cabin together last year." Bo whispers pressing a few soft kisses to my lips. She keeps them innocent enough, but I can feel my body responding to her regardless.

I smile and nod, spinning her around playfully. Her eyes follow my hips before I pull her back up against me. "From then all the way till we are old and grey, I won't ever get enough of your love, baby." I sing to her and wrap my arms snug around her waist. We stay that way until the chorus fades and the cheers sound. "Let's go home, baby."

* * *

The limo ride to the hotel suite was quiet. Well besides the broken moans that fill the air. As soon as the door closed and we pulled away from the venue, I pulled Bo into my lap and peppered her neck with kisses telling her how happy she has made me. Her response was to lift un her dress and straddling me completely.

With her holding herself up on her knees on either side of my thighs, I feel her holding back. I haven't been exactly forthcoming with my leg healing. It was unhealthy to shut Bo out like I did. But with therapy and her unconditional love with every look and gesture in my direction, I'm ready to embrace her fully. Which means, no more hiding my scars any longer. I pill her down so we are connected fully.

Breaking the kiss, Bo lifts herself up once more, clutching my hair tightly, making me groan. "I don't want to hurt you." She says staring into my darkened eyes.

"I trust you, Bo." I tell her sincerely, pulling her down again. My hands wander under her dress, feeling the unmistakable garters along her strong thighs. "Fuck that's hot!" I moan giving her bare ass a quick slap before squeezing her round flesh.

"That feels so good, Lo. Unfmm, I can't wait to get you out of this tux, babe." Bo breathes out, throwing her head back. Seeing Bo so lost in pleasure, me the source of her pleasure, makes me feel invincible. She always has that effect om me. Encouragement, support; those are just a few things that she does on a daily basis.

"I am going to take care of you tonight, Mrs. Lewis. I can promise you that." My voice is an octave lower and I know she can feel the intensity of my words. It's been a long time coming for us. I want it to be everything she could ever imagine that a wedding night could be.

Feeling the limo slow down to a stop, we both pull apart with smiles on our faces. The door opens and the young limo driver offers us a goodnight and congratulations as we exit. We enter the lobby hand in hand and I take her past the check in counter and go straight to the elevator. "I already have our key." I smile and push the button to the top floor.

Our mothers wanted to do the honors of setting up our suite. Well, our clothes and toothbrushes and such. Kenzi let it slip that Bo tried to romance our wedding night room, but I, instead asked Bo herself if I could do the honors. It wasn't the surprise I wanted for her, but I think I decorated it nice enough. Bo continues to kiss our laced fingers until I stop at our room. "This is it, my love. Let me do this right."

I smile and move to pick Bo up, but she stops me. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head and looks at my leg. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. Don't overdo it for something so silly."

I can't contain my smile and a laugh escapes my lips. We had many nights together, spilling secrets and indulging in fantasies and Bo can deny it all she wants, but this is important to her. She already sacrificed enough for me. This I can do for her.

Ignoring her protests, I swiftly collect her into my arms. The squeal she makes has me laughing harder as her arms tighten around my neck. The keycard opens the door on the first try and I walk through the threshold with my bride.

Dark purple rose pedals cover the floor in the bright room, leading us to, what I presume is the bedroom. A small sofa is near the glass table with a chilled bottle of champagne and some fruit dipped in chocolate. Placing Bo down on her two feet, lean down and help her slip off her high heels, knowing she has been in them most of the day.

Bo looks down before pulling me back up and holding me close. "Lauren… this wow I, just oh I love you. This is beautiful." She rambles with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Lo."

"Anything for you." I close the distance between us, letting our lips melt together. Bo's hands go to my shirt, fisting it tight, before working the buttons slowly. When the shirt gets pushed from my shoulders to reveal my lacey dark blue bra hidden beneath. Her eyes go impossibly darker as she takes my breasts in her hands, squeezing and tugging on my sensitive nipples. "Turn around." I request of her, but twist her to hurry along.

So many hooks on this damn dress, I curse more than a few times until the dress falls to the floor. Bo stands in front of me in an all white lace bra and thong set, equipped with garters and stockings. My mouth goes dry as I drink in the woman in front of me as Bo enjoys the attention. Her breasts are barely covered, but I can see the outline of her stiff peaks begging for my attention. Her curves, her silky skin that melts in my mouth and her neatly trimmed hair down between her thighs. I want it all, but never know where to start with a woman as divine as Isabeau Lewis.

The decision is made for me though, as Bo takes control and presses my shoulder down until I submit to my knees. As soon as I inhale her scent, I cover her covered center, trying like hell to taste her through the thin scrap of material. She braces her hands on my shoulders as I lick and suck, moaning at the taste of her. Sweet and tangy but 100% Bo. Needing more, I lift her leg, my arm urging her thigh to wrap around me.

My hands are back in her ass, loving the goosebumps that are there and feel her grind into my mouth. Not realizing how ready Bo was, I barely graze my teeth near her clit before I feel her tense up. Her sharp cry is short lived before she forces my face deeper into her, muffling the sounds around me.

"Up" she breathes and I comply with her needy hands. She crashes our lips together again and I barely feel her lift me up before I'm carried through the large room and dropped on the bed. Her hands fly to the top of my slacks and pauses for a moment. She must have felt me tense and looked deeply into my eyes. Something passed through us at that moment. She is my safety, forever and always.

With deliberate, but slow movements, Bo undoes my pants. She is standing between my legs, rubbing my upper thighs. I'm nervous about her seeing the result of my leg. The once sculpted leg is now damaged with a dent beyond repair. She can see the fear there, I know she can.

"It's just us, Lo. Nothing has changed between us. I still love you and will until we are old and grey. And nothing will ever stop me from wanting you." She promises and tugs me forward to kiss me again and again. When we break apart for air, she pushes me back down with a smirk and tugs on my pants.

I hold my breath, feeling the pants on my ankles and then dropped to the floor with my shoes. My eyes are screwed shut as her fingers brush across my scarification. I'm shaking and breathing heavily until I hear Bo whisper my name. opening my eyes, I see her give me that smile that is only reserved for me, before she leans down to kiss my wound.

"I love you." I whisper as she kisses up and down my thigh.

She smiles back at me. "I love you too." Her hands move to my hips and curls inside my underwear before dragging them down my legs slowly. "Let me show you just how much, Mrs. Lewis."

Watching her as her face disappears between my completely wet legs, I know I have nothing to worry about her not wanting me or being disgusted by me. Bo loves me for me. That's is all I wanted, but I was lucky enough to find more than that with Bo.

My wife.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **AN: I might add to this but I think that's a good note to leave off at. Thank you, guys, for reading. I hope you enjoyed this and the journey between Bo and Lauren. Thanks for all of the reviews and for everyone that followed and supported this story. You guys are really amazing. Thank you x 3!**

 **TWITTER: Thelabcoat13**


End file.
